Oportunidades perdidas
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Una noche de borrachera por parte de Beckett, un quizá tonto Castle, una proposición para jugar a "yo nunca he...", un momento de perder el control, Beckett mostrando su lado frágil, y muchas oportunidades para contarse sus secretos... ¿Darán el paso o el miedo podrá con ellos?
1. Quizá fui un tonto

Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira… Nada.

Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira… Nada.

Castle suspiró, frustrado, y dio un manotazo a la peonza con la que estaba jugando. Se suponía que debería estar escribiendo pero su inspiración se había ido y se había quedado en blanco. Castle se levantó, rodeó su mesa, se volvió a sentar... Nada. Sacudió la cabeza, desesperado. Fue a la cocina a por una cerveza, su mirada paseó por su despacho, estaba hecho un desastre: la basura rebosa pelotitas de papel, hay varias cajas de comida china, una o dos latas de cerveza arrugadas… y huele a humanidad. _"Debería irme a los Hamptons: mar, soledad, tranquilidad… Es lo que necesito para escribir."_ Suspiró de nuevo (algo que últimamente hacía demasiado) y se agachó para empezar a recoger todo ese desorden un poco. Justo cuando iba a ir a coger una bolsa de basura sonó su móvil. _"Salvadooo!"_ pensó, sonriendo:

- Richard Castle, escritor a tiempo parcial. ¿Dígame?

- ¿Señor Castle? – preguntó una voz insegura. Castle oyó ruido de gente hablando por el fondo.

- Hola, Brian. ¿Qué tal todo por el Old Haunt? – preguntó extrañado de que le llamara.

- Muy bien, señor. Pero, están aquí la señorita Beckett y su amiga la forense. La detective esta muy borracha, señor y su amiga esta ocupada con un… un "conocido".

Castle daba vueltas por el despacho, pensando por un momento si eso sería una broma:

- ¿La detective Beckett? ¿Estas seguro, Brian?

- Si, señor. Esa detective a la que acompaña a todos lados, esa que esta tan buen…

- Brian – dijo Castle enfadado.

- Lo siento, señor. La detective Beckett, Katherine Houghton Beckett – _"¿¡Katherine QUE Beckett?!"_ pensó Castle – según su tarjeta, esta aquí y…. no en muy buenas condiciones, y como he visto que su amiga se iba a ir pensé que… no sabía a quien llamar.

- No pasa nada. Has hecho bien llamándome. Ahora voy a buscarla, intenta que beba agua.

- Esta bien, señor.

- Nos vemos en 10 minutos – y Castle colgó.

Cogió su Ferrari con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: su musa… ¿Borracha? _"Esto va a ser divertido…"_ pensó.

A los 10 minutos estaba saliendo de su Ferrari, aparcado delante del Old Haunt. Entró y vio una chica sentada en la barra con un vestido negro de encaje, con manga larga y un escote en la espalda de vértigo. Apartó la vista a duras penas y comenzó a buscar a la detective. Notó que un chaval con malas pintas se acercaba a la chica del vestido negro y pensó _"No, chaval, desiste. Demasiada mujer para ti…"_ La chica apartó al tipo pero este seguía insistiendo, Castle no encontraba a Beckett por ningún lado y se estaba hartando del chavalín ese. Se acercó a ellos y al mirar a la chica del vestido se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa:

- ¿¡Beckett?!

Oh, sí, estaba muy borracha pero también estaba IMPRESIONANTE. El chaval miró a Castle de arriba abajo y pasó de él.

- Venga, vamos, vente conmigo. Pasarás la mejor noche de tu vida.

Castle apretó los puños y, conteniéndose, le dijo:

- Oye, te ha dicho que no. Déjala en paz. – y se puso delante de Kate.

El chico se le acercó y estirándose para poder estar a mayor altura con respecto a Castle, que le sacaba una cabeza, le dijo:

- ¿Y quien me lo manda?

- El dueño de este bar, y si quieres volver, te aconsejo que te vayas… A-H-O-R-A – dijo Castle, pronunciando como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

El chico le volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, se lo pensó un momento y al cabo de un rato levantó las manos y dijo:

- Vale, tío, lo que tú digas… - y dando media vuelta se fue.

Castle miró a Beckett y le dijo:

- Kate, venga, vamos. Te voy a llevar a casa.

Ella asintió y se levantó, pero entre el alcohol y los taconazos que llevaba, perdió el equilibrio y Castle tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura. Beckett echó los brazos al cuello de Castle y se sujetó a él para no caerse. El escritor (a tiempo parcial) le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas para beber tanto?

- Solo… solo quería divertirme un poco… Tú siempre lo haces mientras yo me quedo en casa pensando en t… Quería cambiar los papeles por una vez.

Castle apretó los labios, se había dado cuenta del arreglo que Beckett había intentado hacer sobre lo de pensar el él:

- Vamos, Kate, vayamos a tu casa.

Subieron al Ferrari, el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Castle podía sentir la mirada de Beckett en su cara, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Llegaron al portal de Beckett y Castle le abrió la puerta para que bajara, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida; así que con mucho cuidado, le soltó el cinturón y la cogió en brazos. Beckett le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castle, suspirando.

Al llegar al loft de Beckett, Castle abrió la puerta y estaba entrando en la casa cuando sintió los labios de Beckett en su cuello.

- Kate… - murmuró – Kate, estás borracha.

La soltó lentamente, pero Beckett siguió besándole por el cuello.

- Solo un poco – susurró contra los labios del escritor.

Castle no pudo resistirse y la besó; con suavidad, disfrutando. Y cuando las manos de Beckett estaban ocupadas con los botones de su camisa, despertó del hechizo y, sujetando sus manos, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Kate, estas fatal. Vete a dormir, ¿vale?

Beckett comprendió que tenía razón y asintió. Castle la llevó a la cama, la ayudó con el vestido, le puso el pijama y la besó en la frente cuando ella ya estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Me voy a mi casa. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. – le susurró al oído.

Beckett murmuró algo y él salió de la habitación, pero antes de irse fue a su cocina a dejarle unas aspirinas encima de la encimera, las iba a necesitar al día siguiente. Cogió su iPhone y le mandó un whatsapp a Lanie: **"Que buena amiga que te vas con un ligue y dejas a Beckett en el bar, sola y borrachísima."** A los 5 segundos su pantalla se iluminó: **"Sabvía qwue ioríass a ppor ella, eso sío chicco escritttor… Ponle la mano encxima y tye las verras con mi bisturíi"** Castle se río, pensando _"Hemos cambiado los papeles por una vez Beckett y yo, yo la rechazo como buena persona que soy, ¡y no paro de recibir amenazas!"_ **"Lanie, duérmete que tu también vas buena…"** Pin-pin **"Estttoy prffecta, ¡es soklo la pantalla tactl!"** Esta mujer, siempre tenía respuestas… **"Seguro…"** Bloqueó la pantalla tras mandar ese último mensaje al oír ruidos en la habitación de Beckett, Castle fue para allí y vio como Beckett salía corriendo de la cama, iba al baño y se ponía vomitar en el váter. Castle fue tras ella, le sujetó el pelo y cuando terminó le refrescó la cara.

- Rick… - dijo Beckett con la voz quebrada – Por favor, quédate conmigo…

- Ssshh, tranquila cariño – _"¡mierda, está borracha no sorda, Castle!"_ pensó – Kate, no me voy a ningún lado.

- Solo esta noche, por favor – le dijo, mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

- Kate – el chico escritor cogió su cara entre sus manos – Kate, estoy aquí, ¿vale? Toda la noche y lo que haga falta.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

- Siempre – susurró Castle.

-0o0o0o-

Beckett despertó con la agradable sensación de unas manos acariciando su pelo y su cara, y con la muy desagradable sensación de un resacón enorme y sabor a vómito en la boca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y los cerró inmediatamente. Un rayo de sol le daba en toda la cara. Giró la cabeza, huyendo de la luz como si fuera un vampiro y de repente se quedó totalmente quieta, viendo que estaba en el suelo del baño y que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de alguien. Miró para arriba y vio a Castle sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirándola con cariño. Otro rayo de sol le daba en toda la cara haciendo que sus ojos brillaran. Le sonrió y se incorporó, demasiado bruscamente. La sensación de mareo llegó a Beckett rápidamente, se le nublaron los ojos y se tambaleó. Sintió unas manos en su cintura y su espalda, sujetándola. La sensación desapareció y sonrió levemente a Castle, que estaba preocupado:

- Deberías ducharte… Voy a prepararte un café – dijo Castle, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Beckett asintió. Necesitaba esa ducha desesperadamente.

Entró en la cocina 15 minutos después, guiada por el olor a café recién hecho, y en un momento en el que Castle se giró para coger el azúcar, ella se quedó mirando un chupetón que tenía él en el cuello; preguntándose si se lo había hecho ella. Castle notó su mirada y dijo:

- Tranquila, intentaste algo anoche, estabas tan borracha que tuve que pararte.

Ella suspiró, aliviada pero apenada a la vez:

- Eres todo un caballero. – dijo medio sonriendo.

Castle le sonrió tristemente, se acercó a Kate y besándola levemente en la frente, contestó:

- Sí… Quizá fui un tonto…

Se giró y se marchó, dejando a Beckett apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con su olor metido en la nariz y confusa por su comentario.


	2. Yo nunca he

**Por petición popular traigo la continuación de esa noche de borrachera de Beckett. Sé que esta Beckett esta más relajada y menos a la defensiva, y sé que es poco real, pero me gustaría que por una vez Marlowe nos enseñara a una Kate despreocupada que deja sus traumas y miedos escondidos en un armario. ¡Espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

Después de haberse pasado el resto del sábado de la cama al sillón y del sillón a la cama, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, Beckett se levantó el domingo con fuerzas renovadas. Miró su casa, necesitaba una limpieza pero ella tampoco tenía ánimo como para limpiar en esos momentos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y empezó a establecer prioridades… Lo primero, desayunar, estaba hambrienta. Encendió la radio mientras se preparaba el desayuno y bailó al son de "Disturbia", cantando mientras removía los huevos de la sartén.

Más avanzada la mañana, aún seguía con el pijama puesto y el pelo revuelto, pero miró satisfecha su piso: estaba limpio. En su mayor parte… Ahora en la radio sonaba a todo volumen "It's time" y cuando estaba en el mejor momento, bailando con la fregona, llamaron a la puerta. Paró de cantar, extrañada y miró la hora: 2:30 del mediodía. No esperaba visita. Volvieron a llamar y gritó _"¡Ya voy!"_ mientras se peinaba un poco.

- Hola, Castle. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, sorprendida y contenta.

- Nada, venía a ver como se encontraba mi detective favorita y a proponerme para cocinero. – contestó mientras entraba.

- Sigues atascado escribiendo, ¿verdad?

- Mucho… Necesito inspiración y pensé que nada me vendría mejor que pasar el día con mi musa – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la detective. Ya se había adueñado de la cocina…

Beckett se encogió de hombros y entonces reparó en la mirada de Castle, fija en su camiseta de pijama, una ancha y rosa. Tan ancha que se le caía y dejaba medio hombro al descubierto. _"¿Demasiado provocadora?"_ – Pensó – "_Bah, que mire"_. Pusieron las costillas en el horno y siguiendo las indicaciones del chef Castle, esperaron en el sillón, con una copa de vino; a que se hicieran.

Estaban tan despistados, hablando de muchas cosas y discutiendo sobre los libros de Castle que se les pasó la hora del horno. De repente, empezó a pitar algo por toda la casa y los aspersores anti-incendios del techo saltaron, empapándoles.

- ¡Las costillas, Castle! – gritó Beckett mientras salía corriendo intentando recordar donde se apagaban los malditos aspersores que había obligado a instalar después de que su otro apartamento estallara. El pitido y el agua cesaron a la vez en cuanto Beckett pulsó el interruptor, y soltó un suspiro al ver el desastre que volvía ser su casa…

- Kate, lo siento mucho… Se me olvidaron las costillas totalmente… Te ayudare con todo este lío. – Beckett le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no pasaba nada y juntos, con la música puesta otra vez, empezaron a recoger.

Era muy divertido ver a Castle bailando y oír sus desafinos mientras de fondo sonaba "Smile" de Avril Lavigne, pronto Beckett se dejó llevar por la risa y su lado más infantil y acabaron haciendo más el tonto que recogiendo. Castle encontró el libro de poesía que estaba leyendo Beckett en esos momentos, con suerte, no muy mojado. Lo abrió y con voz grave leyó el primer poema que encontró:

- **Si el hombre pudiera decir lo que ama,  
si el hombre pudiera levantar su amor por el cielo  
como una nube en la luz;  
si como muros que se derrumban,  
para saludar la verdad erguida en medio,**

Mientras leía se fue acercando a Beckett, haciendo reverencias y dando vueltas. Kate estaba hipnotizada por la grave voz del escritor, que la rodeaba y transportaba a un lugar mágico:

- …**pudiera derrumbar su cuerpo,  
dejando sólo la verdad de su amor,  
la verdad de sí mismo,  
que no se llama gloria, fortuna o ambición,  
sino amor o deseo,  
yo sería aquel que imaginaba;  
aquel que con su lengua, sus ojos y sus manos  
proclama ante los hombres la verdad ignorada,  
la verdad de su amor verdadero. **

**Libertad no conozco sino la libertad de estar preso en alguien  
cuyo nombre no puedo oír sin escalofrío;  
alguien por quien me olvido de esta existencia mezquina  
por quien el día y la noche son para mí lo que quiera,  
y mi cuerpo y espíritu flotan en su cuerpo y espíritu  
como leños perdidos que el mar anega o levanta  
libremente, con la libertad del amor,  
la única libertad que me exalta,  
la única libertad por que muero. **

Castle dejó de hacer tonterías y empezó a centrarse en el poema, recitándoselo a Beckett. Estaban muy juntos, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo de otro y oír sus respiraciones agitadas. Cada uno sumergido en todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que se estaban adueñando de su cuerpo gracias a la profunda voz de Castle. Era un gran narrador… El escritor se acercó más a ella, y sin mirar al libro, perdido en los ojos de Beckett, dijo los últimos versos, sintiéndose atraído más y más por los labios de la detective:

- **Tú justificas mi existencia:  
si no te conozco, no he vivido;  
si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido.**

Estaban a punto de tocarse los labios de ambos, deseándolo, el ambiente cargado de esa tensión sexual tan característica suya… ¡PLIN! El sonido del horno les hizo separarse, sobresaltados. Beckett se sonrojó y se quedó embobada mirando a Castle, el agua había hecho que su camiseta se pegara a su torso, marcándolo. No se paró a pensar que la suya debía de estar enseñando su sujetador, solo podía mirarle. Castle carraspeó y Kate apartó la vista, volviendo a recoger las cosas.

- Venga, detective. Deja eso y cámbiate, nos vamos a comer que las costillas creo que están un poco quemadas – dijo Castle, quitándole la fregona de las manos.

- ¿Un poco? – dijo Beckett con ironía – La próxima vez que alguien se ponga una alarma… - y le dio la espalda para ir a cambiarse. Al salir le tiró a Castle unos vaqueros y una camisa de su padre.

- Póntelos, no iras a salir a la calle así, ¿no? – Vio que el chico escritor la miraba con la pregunta de _"¿de quién será esto?"_ escrita en los ojos. - ¡Venga! No tenemos todo el día.

Castle despertó de su ensoñación y se cambió. Comieron en un restaurante italiano bastante pequeño pero donde estaba todo muy rico.

Al salir Castle entrelazó su brazo con el de la detective y le susurró al oído:

- Apuesto a que nunca has robado en uno de esos – señaló con la cabeza unos grandes almacenes de esos que venden de todo.

- No, siempre he sido muy buena – contestó, sonriendo traviesamente.

- Sí… Un angelito – comentó el escritor con ironía. Beckett le dio un golpe suave en el brazo. – Te reto a hacerlo. Como un _"yo nunca he"_ pero sin el alcohol que tu estas servida por una buena temporada.

Al decir eso Beckett hizo ademán de darle otra vez pero él escapó de ella y caminando de espaldas, la retaba con la mirada a negarse.

- No, Castle, soy policía. No pienso robar.

- Esta bien, no te atreves…

_"Kate, no piques… Está jugando contigo"_ le decía la mente. Pero no soportaba que la retasen, y Castle lo sabía.

- Me las pagarás. – masculló mientras entraba en los grandes almacenes. Entró con los hombros caídos, arrastrando los pies…

- No vayas así, pareces una mendiga – dijo el escritor, acercándose a ella y colocándola en su postura erguida de siempre – Enséñales esos movimientos de bailarina – le susurró mientras la empujó para dentro. Beckett se estremeció pero entró. Castle la esperó fuera, apoyado en una farola, y la vio salir medio corriendo del local, aguantándose la risa. Caminaron un poco y al cabo de un rato, la detective blandió triunfal una tableta de chocolate.

- ¡Venga ya! Te doy la oportunidad de robar… ¿¡Y coges eso?! – dijo Castle, mirando entre cariñoso e indignado como Beckett abría la tableta.

- Me apetecía chocolate – dijo mientras mordía un trozo. – No cojas si no quieres, más para mí.

Se manchó de chocolate la comisura de un labio y Castle, sin pensar, alargó la mano y se lo limpió, chupándose él luego el chocolate de su dedo. Se miraron a los ojos con el deseo claramente reflejado, y Kate volvió a darle un mordisco a su trozo, sin dejar de mirarle. Se humedeció los labios y dijo:

- ¿Vamos a por un café? – Castle solo pudo asentir, con la vista todavía clavada en sus labios.

Entraron en un Starbucks y pidieron unos cafés que tomaron sentados en el borde de una fuente, volviendo a las bromas y las risas pero con la tensión creciendo entre ambos.

A Kate le cayó una gota de agua en la cara y Castle la intentó convencer de ir a un sitio resguardado pero ella no se movió:

- Tengo que preguntarte algo – dijo, todavía sentada en el borde – Más bien, contarte algo…

El escritor se sentó a su lado y esperó, serio. Empezó a llover con fuerza y Beckett abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Iba a decirlo. Pero…

- ¿Sabes algo que nunca he hecho? – Castle la miró, sabiendo que no era eso lo que quería decir. Al final, se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose. – Bailar bajo la lluvia…

Se pusieron en pie y Castle, haciendo una reverencia, preguntó:

- ¿Me concede este baile, detective? – Beckett, riendo, le cogió la mano y empezaron a bailar y saltar en los charcos, como dos niños pequeños… Castle resbaló en uno y Kate le sujetó, haciendo que por décima vez en ese extraño día sus cuerpos volvieran a quedar muy cerca. Pero esta vez fue Castle el que rompió el momento empezando a tiritar.

Fueron de vuelta al loft de Beckett y una vez allí, entre bromas, se pusieron ropa seca y tomaron otra copa de vino:

- Bueno, detective, ha sido un placer… Nos vemos mañana en la comisaria.

- De ninguna manera, Castle, pretenderás que te deje salir tal y como estás. Acabas de tomar vino – ambos sabían que era una excusa muy mala – y con lo que llueve no te dejaré conducir. No se verá nada. Y ni loco consigues un taxi ahora, además es la 3ra vez que te cambias de ropa en un día.

- ¿Me prestas tu sillón, pues? – el escritor se sentó pero se levantó enseguida – Esta empapado… ¿Pretendes que duerma en la alfombra como un perro? – dijo, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Kate se río y le dijo:

- No seas tonto, duerme conmigo pero te recuerdo que guardo la pistola en la mesilla.

Castle sonrió, burlón y preguntó mientras abrían la cama:

- ¿No la tenías debajo de la almohada?

Beckett se metió en la cama, y bostezando, se giró para responderle, volviendo a quedar muy cerca:

- Esa es otra. – se rieron y Castle se le acercó, haciendo que se tensase un poco pero solo le dio un suave beso en la frente y susurró:

- Dulces sueños, detective.

_"¿Contigo a mi lado? Siempre"_ pensó Kate. Pero no dijo nada… Se acercó un poco más a Castle y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se quedó mirando su espalda mientras el escritor se metía en el ascensor y le dedicó a Beckett una última sonrisa antes de que las puestas se cerrasen. La detective cerró la puerta de su loft y se apoyó contra ella, suspirando mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

_"Yo nunca te he dicho que me acuerdo de todo."_ Una simple frase que lo cambiaría todo. Y le había faltado el valor… Sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para ir a la comisaria con el peso de esa frase sobre sus hombros.


	3. No te niego que beses realmente bien

**No te niego que beses realmente bien…**

Ya volvía a recurrir a la peonza para escribir. Cuando estaba con esa falta de inspiración se estresaba tanto que no podía parar quieto… Suspiró, sintiéndose impotente y desconcertado por esa repentina falta de inspiración. Ni que decir que le preocupaba que Beckett ya no le sirviera de musa, pero desechó esa idea de su mente rápidamente. _"IMPOSIBLE"_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se puso una americana, y colocándose el pelo antes de salir, se dirigió a la comisaria en busca de una buena dosis de realidad y de café. Sonrió ante la idea de darle su café a Beckett, que lo recibiría con una amable sonrisa y un gracias dicho de todo corazón. Eso le dio que pensar, recordando los sucesos de ese extraño fin de semana. El arrepentimiento se mezclaba con la afirmación de que había hecho lo correcto al no acostarse con Beckett, pero la idea de haber tenido una oportunidad tan clara y haberla desaprovechado también le machacaba…

- ¡Hey, Castle! ¿Me escuchas? – Beckett chascó los dedos delante de la cara del escritor, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos - Porque si preguntas y luego pasas de mí, pues no te pongo al día – comentó la detective, mirándole inquisitivamente.

- Perdona – dijo Castle, sacudiendo la cabeza – No sé qué me pasa últimamente… - Frunció el ceño, intentado recordar lo último a lo que había prestado atención de lo que Beckett le dijo – La victima es Martin Fox, ninguna relación con la cadena de televisión – añadió, cortando a Beckett, que ya se disponía a aclararlo. Ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que continuase – Encontrado en su casa, una suite del Upper East Side, con tres disparos en el pecho. La casa estaba revuelta pero no faltaba nada, según la limpiadora que fue quien le encontró… - el escritor miró a la detective para que continuara. Beckett se acercó a la pizarra y siguió, frunciendo el ceño al discurrir…

- Según Lanie la hora aproximada de la muerte fueron a las 2 a.m., nadie oyó nada así que probablemente entre en juego un silenciador. Viudo a los 34 años, cáncer – dijo al ver que Castle iba a preguntar. Él asintió y volvió a mirar la pizarra – sin pareja actual conocida ni sospechas de una. Cuando los de científica terminen con huellas podremos volver al apartamento a echar un vistazo.

Castle se sentó en su silla, y observó a Beckett en silencio, mientras ella hacía papeleo:

- Está bien, Castle. ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó entre divertida y preocupada la detective. Castle enarcó las cejas, preguntándole con la mirada que a que venía eso – Una hora haciendo papeleo y no te has quejado, ni puesto a jugar con el móvil. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo? – inquirió la detective, tocándole la frente de broma.

Castle sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

- Supongo que son muchas cosas juntas. Me preocupa mi falta de inspiración…

- Ah, ¿sigues con ese problema? Bueno… - dijo Beckett mientras se acercaba a Castle sensualmente – Yo te puedo ayudar, ya sabes… - Al escritor casi se le caía la baba al verla tan cerca. Ella se empezó a reír y comentó:

- Esperaba que este fin de semana con tu musa te hubiera ayudado – Castle se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá necesite más tiempo. – sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y volver a inundar mi piso por un cacho de carne en un horno? Ni de broma… - contestó Beckett. Castle hizo como un gesto de dolor por el comentario pero luego volvió a abstraerse en sus pensamientos. Su musa no dijo nada, pero estaba en verdad preocupada, algo le pasaba que no le contaba. Iba a preguntárselo más seriamente pero su móvil sonó:

- Beckett. - …. – Aja, vale. Ahora mismo vamos a echarle un vistazo, estamos algo estancados. – Colgó y se giró hacia la mesa de Espo:

- La científica ya terminó chicos, Castle y yo vamos al piso. Vosotros ir a ver a Lanie – vio como a Esposito se le iluminaba la vista y sonrió.

Bajaron al garaje en silencio pero cuando iban por la mitad del camino, Beckett paró el ascensor. Castle puso cara de pánico y ella casi se ríe, pero se controló y, acorralándolo contra la pared, le pregunto:

- Ahora en serio, Castle. Me tienes preocupada. Algo te pasa pero no me lo quieres contar, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no? – dijo, con el dedo índice en su pecho, manteniéndolo quieto. Al escritor se le oscureció la mirada, con deseo y un poco de lascivia al fijarse en la situación.

- Detective, soy un hombre, ¿vale? Y con esta situación mi mente desvaría demasiado. Dos personas en un ascensor, un terriblemente atractivo hombre acorralado por una realmente sexy detective… Pod-Podemos hablarlo en el coche – se humedeció los labios y notó la mirada de Beckett fija en ellos. – En serio, Kate. Alguien está despertando… Y no te va a gustar.

Esas palabras se filtraron por la bruma que la tensión sexual había provocado en la detective y entonces se separó bruscamente, enrojeciendo visiblemente. Le dio un golpe al botón de renaudar y no dijeron nada hasta que salieron del ascensor.

- Siento haberte hecho sentir violenta, pero no reaccionabas – dijo Castle, cogiéndola del brazo. Beckett hizo un gesto de cabeza y le miró, esperando su respuesta todavía. El escritor levantó los brazos en señal de sumisión:

- Vale… Pero no te enfades. – La detective le miró, entre temerosa e impaciente – Es que… Es lo que te he dicho antes, que no escribo nada. Y recordar una y otra vez lo que pasó el viernes.

Beckett siguió concentrada, conduciendo, sin dejar ver como eso la alteraba en una forma que no sabría decir si agradable o desagradable.

- Estaba borracha, Castle. No tengas en cuenta lo del… - y se señaló el cuello cuando vio que no le salía la palabra. Castle tragó saliva al ver su cuello, descubierto por la trenza a un lado que se había hecho para el papeleo. Carraspeó y se centró en lo que decía:

- Lo sé… Pero… - suspiró, rindiéndose – Déjalo… Prometo centrarme en el caso – dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la otra la colocaba en su corazón. Eso arrancó una sonrisa a la detective pero se fue enseguida, dejándola a ella perdida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio.

- Siento lo del ascensor… No pensé en el significado que le sacarías – se disculpó Beckett, mirando fugazmente a Castle con una sonrisa pícara. Él se río y dijo:

- ¡Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio habría pensado eso! En serio, Beckett, te voy a obligar a venir en mono de esquiar porque provocas incendios a tu paso… - ella soltó una carcajada y trató de no sonrojarse.

Aparcó justo en la entrada, tiró el identificador en el salpicadero, para que no se llevara el coche la grúa, y entraron. Siguieron gastándose bromas y riéndose, como llevaban todo el fin de semana haciendo. Castle se negó a entrar en el ascensor y Beckett prometió portarse bien por lo que al final subieron juntos al 5º piso. Iban por el pasillo cuando Beckett vio la puerta que les interesaba entreabierta y las cintas policiales rotas. Se apartó la americana para tener mejor acceso a la pistola, dejando ver más de lo que debería con ese gesto a Castle. Apartó la vista rápidamente y alcanzó a ver la sombra de alguien esperando tras la puerta con una pistola. Como no le podía decir nada a Beckett porque se notaría, pensó que hacer; y entre el incidente de Beckett borracha, el ascensor, y ahora, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Giró a la detective y empujándola con su cuerpo hasta la pared del pasillo, atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso. Kate se sorprendió al principio, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba Castle, le correspondió. Se olvidó de la pistola, cerró los ojos y perdió sus manos en el pelo del escritor, tirando de él para pegarle más y metiendo en juego a las lenguas. Castle no se hizo de rogar y respondió rápidamente, deshizo como pudo la trenza de Beckett y enredó sus manos en sus rizos. La besó apasionadamente, presionándola contra la pared. El deseo y la pasión les hizo perder el control y olvidarse de donde estaban. Castle puso una mano en el muslo de Beckett, levantándole la pierna hasta ponerla a la altura de su cintura, la acarició de vuelta y al llegar a la espalda de la detective, se apretó contra su cuerpo, perdidos sus labios en el cuello de Beckett. La detective gimió cuando el escritor besó y mordisqueó cada parte de su cuello, girando la cabeza para dejarle más piel al descubierto. La mano de su musa se coló entre la camisa de Castle, arañando su espalda, y la otra tiraba del cinturón para sentirle más y más cerca, quería sentirle tan cerca que no se supiese donde acababa uno y donde empezaba el otro. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban con los gemidos ahogados por los besos de ambos. El calor aumentó en ese pasillo, en ese momento ellos dos eran puro fuego. Donde sus pieles se rozaban se expandía una ola de calor, que le llegaba al otro y hacía que solo aumentase más su necesidad de sentirse y de arder juntos. No fueron conscientes de la sombra que se deslizaba, pistola en mano, hacia las escaleras; mirándoles divertido y huyendo rápidamente cuando las ansiosas manos de Castle encontraron el borde de la blusa de Beckett, dejando a la vista la placa. Se colaron por debajo, pasando a acariciar cada trozo de piel que encontraban por el camino. Beckett se estremeció por las suaves pero a la vez bruscas caricias de Castle, suspiró de placer al notarlas en su cintura, haciendo que toda la piel que tocaba quemara y la vez cosquilleara... La puerta de las escaleras de incendios hizo ruido al cerrarse tras el sospechoso, y ambos se sobresaltaron. Beckett empujó a Castle, separándose de él, y mirándole sorprendida y con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

- ¿¡Qué haces?! – medio gritó la detective. Eran una estampa curiosa: ambos con el pelo revuelto; las camisas mal colocadas, la de Beckett dejando ver su sujetador negro de encaje, la de Castle con algunos botones rotos; los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y mordiscos; respirando agitadamente…

- ¿¡No le vistes?! – Respondió Castle en el mismo tono – Había un hombre detrás de la puerta con una pistola, esperándote. Esperándonos. No te podía decir nada – hacía gestos con las manos, como cuando se ponía nervioso.

- ¿¡Y no se te ocurre nada mejor que besarme?! – Beckett se colocó la blusa y se peinó el pelo. Pero seguía estando tremendamente sexy…

- ¡Lo siento! No sabía qué hacer, y aún tenía el calentón del ascensor… - vio la mirada furiosa de la detective, pero no podía quitarse de la mente los gemidos que la había oído soltar, ni esa marca que tenía en el cuello… - Vamos, no me niegues que no te ha gustado. Si no le habías visto pues bien dispuesta que estabas…

_"Si las miradas matasen"_ pensó el escritor _"Estaría más que muerto"._ Ella simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda y llamó a Esposito y Ryan:

- ¿Dónde estáis? – Ni hola ni nada, uf… Como le ponía cuando estaba enfadada… - Olvidaros de ir a ver a Lanie, tengo que ir yo. Nada de protestas Espo, lo siento. Échale la bronca a Castle. – Él escritor se quedó boquiabierto. Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le había descolocado. Tras decirles que fueran al piso del Sr. Fox y colgar, miró hacia Castle y mientras iba hacia la escalera de incendios le dijo:

- Castle, coge un taxi y vete a casa. No. – Le atajó cuando el escritor fue a protestar. Como vio que no funcionaba, puso cara de cachorrito enfadado. – ¿No pretenderás que te deje venir conmigo después de esto? Si sigues con el calentón puede que vuelvas a intentarlo.

- Como si te fueras a negar… - murmuró Castle. Beckett abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dijo que era mejor no hacerlo, no tenía nada que decir, era cierto. No se negaría, es más, llegaría a la siguiente base… Castle sonrió triunfal, al darse cuenta de ese detalle, y girando sobre sus talones, se metió en el ascensor.

Nada más llegar a su loft, se tiró en el sofá, cerrando los ojos para recordar todas y cada una de las sensaciones: las manos de Beckett en su espalda, sus besos, su juguetona lengua, sus mordiscos, los gemidos ahogados con más besos. Fue al baño y al quitarse la camisa vio unas ligeras marcas de los arañazos de Beckett, lo mejor es que ella sabía cómo hacerlos para que no dolieran sino te excitaran. Y de qué manera… Que forma de perder el control. Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de la puerta, a saber que habrían hecho.

Encendió su portátil, y mientras cargaba se sirvió un vaso de coñac. Se chascó los dedos, moviéndolos como si los calentara para escribir, y buscando el archivo que ponía "Deadly Heat" comenzó a escribir, como si todas las horas que se había pasado mirando el cursor parpadear, no hubieran existido. Escribió y escribió, y cuando levanto la vista del ordenador para hacer algo que no fuera servirse otro vaso o ir al baño, miró el reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche. Suspiró, satisfecho por fin, y desbloqueó el móvil. Ninguna noticia. Abrió el whatsapp y le envió un mensaje a Kate, que probablemente estaría con Lanie:

**_"Gracias por lo de esta tarde. Me has inspirado de muchas maneras, detective."_** Sonrió y soltó una carcajada cuando vio la respuesta:

**_"Pillamos al asesino. Gracias por lo de esta tarde. Iba tan flipado por nuestra imagen que lo atropelló un coche en la esquina. PD: No me hagas ir hasta allí y dispararte"_**

**_"¿Hubo acción en el arresto? PD: Tengo espacio en mi cama, ¿te unes?" _**preguntó Castle.

**_"Bastante. Casi me dispara. PD: Te lo estás buscando… (Carita enfadada)" _**La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Castle de golpe, y dejó paso a la preocupación.

**_"¿Estas bien? (carita preocupada) PD: ¿El qué? ¿Qué te unas? Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas." _**Respondió Castle, bromeando para no dejarse vencer por la preocupación.

**_"Yo sí. Por desgracia, un peatón no. Le dieron en el pecho, ahora mismo salgo de la UCI. Sobrevivirá." _**Aunque no la veía percibió la frustración que sentía Beckett.

**_"Lo siento por él, pero soy muy egoísta. No me gusta que le pase nada a la gente que me importa… Estará bien, Kate, no te preocupes. Dale un par de puñetazos al saco de boxeo con mi cara si quieres (guiño)"_**

**_"Lo sé, pero sabes que me hace sentir fracasada en mi labor… Gracias por la idea, lo pondré en práctica ahora mismo (guiño)" _**Notó la obvia omisión de la detective a la parte inicial de su respuesta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado así que lo dejó pasar.

**_"Dulces sueños detective. Pégale más por lo que te voy a decir, pero soñaré con lo que pasó esta tarde (corazón)"_**

**_"(Dibujo de pistola) Soy demasiado vaga para ir a tu casa, además, probablemente me ataques como esta tarde" _**Castle se empezó a reír por lo del emoticono de la pistola.

**_"Te encantó. Admítelo. Esos suspiros lo demostraban"_**

**_"¿Si lo admito me dejas en paz? Tu ganas, pues. Me gustó, no te niego que besas realmente bien. Ya está. No volverá a pasar así que guarda este mensaje." _**El escritor que quedó mirando por 10 minutos el móvil, totalmente sorprendido de que lo admitiera. El estar de nuevo en la UCI realmente la había afectado… Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y tras capturar la pantalla para guardar esa conversación, se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recibió un mensaje de Beckett. Desbloqueó el móvil y descargó la imagen: un saco de boxeo con una foto suya pegada, la foto algo machacada por los golpes y al lado una sudorosa pero sonriente Beckett, con el dedo pulgar levantado. Se estuvo riendo por largo rato hasta que el cansancio venció a la risa.


	4. ¿Es algún instinto morboso que te ?

**Es bastante divertido escribirlo, así que explotaré este fanfic un poco más, buscando más situaciones donde pongan a prueba los límites de esa tensión sexual tan suya ¡Decirme que os parece!**

* * *

**¿Es algún instinto morboso que te supera en espacios pequeños?**

Beckett entró en el ascensor con la caja del caso cerrado del Sr. Fox en las manos, camino del sótano donde estaban los archivos. La apoyó en una de sus rodillas mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y suspiraba. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno sin caso por delante y sin la agradable, aunque a veces irritante, compañía de Castle. _"Tú le mandaste a casa…"_ sonó una vocecita repelente en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, estableciendo una disputa mental… _"¿Y qué iba a hacer sino? Perdí totalmente el control" "Por un momento que te dejaste llevar y disfrutaste como una condenada, ¿Por qué te torturas?" "Ya lo hablé con él anoche. Después de lo que dije me dará la brasa para siempre" "Mira que eres tonta. ADORAS que te dé la tabarra… ¿Debo recordarte como suspirabas?" "¡Calla! Pareces Castle ya." "Demasiadas horas juntos…" "¡Ves! Me acabas de dar la razón."_ Se abrieron las puertas con un "plin" y se dio cuenta de que automáticamente había guardado el archivo y había vuelto al piso de homicidios. Se sentó en el borde de su mesa, suspirando mientras miraba la pizarra vacía.

- Yo, Beckett… - se interrumpió al fijarse mejor en la detective - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Esposito preocupado.

- Si, si… Solo cansada, demasiadas cosas juntas ayer. – Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Espo asintió y le dijo que había habido un asesinato.

- Vale. Ir Ryan y tú de momento, yo iré un poco más tarde. Tengo que terminar unas cosas.

Les vio dirigirse al ascensor, comentando por lo bajo. Kate sonrió y se iba a sentar cuando notó una mano en su brazo. Se giró, sobresaltada:

- Hey, te veo algo nerviosa – sonrió Castle, tendiéndole su café.

- Gracias – murmuró Beckett, sentándose en su silla, dando un largo trago. – No dormí bien anoche – explicó ante la atenta mirada de Castle. El escritor sonrió de esa manera que en solo él podía hacerlo.

- Me echabas de menos… Después del calentón del pasillo necesitabas algo más de acción. Los sacos de boxeo ya no son un buen sustituto mío.

Beckett miró a su alrededor, alarmada. Sin decir nada, medio arrastró a Castle hacia la sala de la máquina de café, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas de que el traje era de marca. Cerró la puerta quizá demasiado bruscamente, y empujó a Castle contra la barra, haciendo que se clavara los mangos de la cafetera en la espalda.

- No vuelvas a decir ni una sola palabra de nuestro… incidente aquí. ¿Queda claro? Gates pensaría lo que no es y tendríamos serios problemas. – Fue dando golpecitos en el pecho de Castle con un dedo mientras hablaba, remarcando las palabras clave. Volvían a estar en una situación incómoda y excitante a la vez. La detective se había acercado mucho a Castle al remarcar cada palabra con un golpecito por lo que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados. El escritor levantó las manos, en señal de renuncia, mientras tragaba saliva notablemente. Beckett asintió, apartó la vista de los ojos de Castle, para caer en sus labios y al final apartarse de él rápidamente, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla, ya más calmada. Carraspeó y cambió de tema.

- Ha habido un asesinato, todo parece problemas de bandas. Simple y sencillo. ¿Vas a venir conmigo en busca de más inspiración… -hizo caso omiso a la ceja levantada de Castle y a su cara sugerente – o te vuelves a escribir como loco?

- Me voy contigo, ¡a saber qué clase de inspiración me proporcionas esta vez!… Estoy algo atascado con una escena subida de tono entre Nikki y Rook, no sé si poner… - paró de hablar cuando chocó contra la detective, que le estaba mirando con cara asesina.

- Te recuerdo que voy armada, chico escritor. – Castle dejó de sonreír y vocalizó un silencioso _"lo siento"_. En cuanto Beckett se dio la vuelta, puso cara de _"como estamos hoy..."_ y la siguió.

Habían hablado con Ryan y Esposito y les habían confirmado que la escena del crimen estaba cubierta por los de científica y que no iban a sacar nada en claro de allí, así que hicieron un leve cambio de dirección y se dirigieron al piso de la víctima. Beckett dejó conducir a Castle, señal de que algo iba realmente mal con la detective. El escritor se mantuvo callado todo el camino, sin hablar más que para responder a sus preguntas. Kate lo agradeció mentalmente, estaba agotada. La verdad es que la noche anterior había vuelto a tener pesadillas con su disparo, así que el sueño se había reducido a 2 horas escasas…

Entraron en el pequeño ascensor comentando detalles del caso, de la muerte de la víctima, cosas simples. En cuanto Beckett dio al botón del piso 3, Castle se giró hacia ella, y seriamente preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Kate? No tienes buena cara, quizá estés pillando algo… - entrelazó las manos para luchar con las ganas de tocarla. Ella le sonrío, cansada y le quitó importancia al asunto:

- Ya te dije que no dormí bien… La visita a la UCI trajo recuerdos indeseados.

- ¿Empiezas a recordar lo que pasó el día del cementerio? – Beckett se estremeció ligeramente, y eso que hacía bastante calor. Lo que dijo a continuación se le clavó profundamente, enviando punzadas de dolor a su corazón, al ver en los ojos de Castle extinguirse poco a poco la esperanza de que algún día recordase lo que la había confesado:

- No. Sigue todo… - carraspeó y evitó la mirada del escritor – Sigue todo negro. – Afirmó con la cabeza, auto convenciéndose que era lo mejor en esos momentos. Aunque doliera muchísimo mentirle de esa manera. Castle la miró con detenimiento, analizando las palabras. Terminó por asentir, pero sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

Beckett comenzó a sentirse inquieta, cada vez que le miraba los recuerdos de ese tórrido beso llenaban su mente, impidiéndola pensar con claridad. La tensión sexual que normalmente tenía a raya, hoy parecía que estaba revolucionada… De repente el ascensor dio un brinco y se paró de golpe:

- ¿Qué problema tienes con los ascensores, Beckett? ¿Es algún instinto morboso que te supera en espacios pequeños? Porque no tiene gracia… - dejó de hablar cuando vio la cara de confusión de la detective. – No. No, no, no, no. Tiene que ser una broma. Déjalo ya. Te aviso que soy algo claustrofóbico con los ascensores…

- Yo no he hecho nada, Castle. Es un ascensor viejo, se habrá parado. Tranquilízate que llamo a emergencias y nos sacan en seguida, ser policía tiene ventajas – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacia malabares para sacar de su apretado pantalón el móvil. Masculló algo al hacerse daño en un dedo, y cuando lo sacó al fin, vio que no había cobertura.

- Prueba tú. No tengo cobertura – volvió a meterse el móvil en el bolsillo. Castle se palpó los bolsillos, tuvo un momento de pánico al no encontrarlo pero se le pasó. Lo sacó y le mostró a Kate la pantalla en negro.

- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Lo cargué esta mañana! ¿¡Cómo puede ser?!

- ¿Jugaste al Angry Birds? – la cara de Castle cambió de enfado y confusión, a comprensión y al final rabia.

- Mierda. En el taxi… - se dio un golpe en la frente, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido.

- Vale, tranquilo, debería haber algún botón para llamar a los téc… - Se calló. Lo había encontrado, y estaba roto. Cambió de estrategia, lo último que necesitaba ahora era un ataque de ansiedad – Eso no nos sirve. Quizá si gritamos algún vecino nos oiga.

Gritaron y golpearon las puertas durante 5 minutos. El calor no paraba de aumentar en ese reducido espacio. Castle sudaba notablemente, las americanas había rato que estaban tiradas en el suelo. El escritor se escurrió por la pared hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, desesperado:

- Déjalo, Beckett. Es inútil. Te vas a quedar afónica y no habrás conseguido nada… Que patético, ya imagino los titulares… - hizo un gesto como de señalar algo en el aire mientras decía: _"El famoso escritor Richard Castle y su musa, la detective Beckett, muertos en un ascensor por falta de oxígeno"_.

- Castle. Tienen rejillas de ventilación, aire no nos falta. – apuntó Beckett, señalando al techo. El escritor suspiró, aliviado, pero en seguida encontró otra muerte.

- Pues se descuelga el ascensor y mueren aplastados. – sacudió la cabeza. Se abanicó con las manos y se desabrochó algunos botones. Al sentir la mirada de Beckett fija en él, preguntó:

- ¿Te molesta? Me estoy asando. – Kate hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y él siguió desabrochándose la camisa, dejando ver su pecho. La detective apartó la mirada al sentir otra vez ese magnetismo tirando de ella hacia él. Se puso en la esquina más alejada y se desabrochó también algunos botones de su blusa.

- Si te la quieres quitar, por mí no hay ningún problema – comentó el escritor, con la vista clavada en el trozo de piel al descubierto. Sonrió de lado, inocentemente.

- ¿Tú te crees que nací ayer? Quizá me violes o algo así… No, gracias. – bromeó la detective. Castle se río:

- Perdone, detective, pero cito textualmente… _"No te niego que beses realmente bien."_ Yo eso lo veo como una disposición a ser otra vez deleitada con este hombre tan atractivo.

Beckett soltó una carcajada, y mientras se abanicaba en busca de aire fresco, replicó:

- Yo eso lo veo como una forma de que me dejaras en paz para poder machacarme en el gimnasio. – Como no encontraba aire, se desabrochó más la blusa, dejando ver un poco de su sujetador. Esta vez de encaje rojo. Llamativo… Notó la mirada de Castle fija en lo que estaba haciendo pero pasó de él. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bien alto, donde no la estorbara, y se separó un poco de la esquina.

Presionó varias veces el botón del piso 3, pero no ocurrió nada. Castle se había tumbado en el suelo, buscando algo fresco, y ahora ocupaba todo el ascensor. Beckett le sorteó para situarse debajo de las rejillas del techo, calculando si cabría o no por ellas. Desechó la idea, estaba delgada pero no tanto… Se giró para decirle a Castle que se moviera y la ayudara con las puertas, pero tropezó con una de las piernas del escritor, que estaba espatarrado en el suelo. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él. Se oyó el quejido de Castle, seguido de un gruñido de Beckett.

- ¿No puedes estar como las personas normales, Castle? ¿Te gusta besar el suelo de los ascensores o qué? – colocó ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de escritor, que respondió con voz ahogada por el golpe:

- No te disculpes, guapa. Estoy bien. No me he roto 4 costillas y el esternón, nooooo…

- Oye, que no estoy tan gorda. – consiguió incorporarse sobre sus manos, separando así su cara del pecho descubierto de Castle, una gran tentación. Pero se encontró con otra peor: sus labios muy cerca…

En ese momento fue realmente consciente de cómo estaban. Castle debajo de ella, con sus manos en su cintura; Beckett con una pierna de Castle entre las suyas; sus caras muy cerca; los brazos de Beckett extendidos, levantándola… En la caída la camisa de Castle se había abierto, dejando su pecho al descubierto; y la blusa de Beckett se había subido, dejando un trozo de su cintura al aire. Y el magnetismo, el calor, y su característica tensión sexual estaban muy presentes en ese momento…

Sus labios se sintieron atraídos, y sus dueños se dejaron llevar por el momento. Acortaron distancias lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de besarse se oyó un grito:

- ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Somos los bomberos!

Se oyeron sendos suspiros de frustración y Beckett gritó, todavía sin moverse:

- ¡SÍ! ¡Soy la detective de homicidios Kate Beckett, mi compañero y yo nos hemos quedado atrapados!

- ¡Ahora mismo les sacamos! – dijo la voz amortiguada. Beckett frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Entonces, lentamente, se levantó de encima de Castle y se colocó la ropa. Castle tardó un poco más y mascullando algo que sonó como a _"…a buenas horas"_ y _"…que oportunos"_, imitó a la detective, abrochándose la camisa.

Beckett contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio que el escritor salía corriendo del ascensor y se arrodillaba, dándole las gracias a los bomberos. Uno de ellos, un joven bastante mono, le dio un codazo y guiñándole un ojo susurró:

- Con esa pedazo compañía yo no estaría tan contento de haber salido de ahí, hombre… ¿Tú te has fijado bien en ella? – Beckett pasó de largo y sacando el móvil con las mismas dificultades que antes, llamó a Esposito y Ryan. Aun así pudo oír la respuesta de Castle:

- Llevo 4 años fijándome, chaval… Pero las cosas no son como parecen. – El joven bombero lo interpretó como que tenía vía libre y acercándose un poco más a Castle preguntó:

- Entonces… ¿Me das su número de móvil? Yo sí que aprovechare cualquier momento a solas con ese cuerpo de dinamita. – La detective, curiosa, miró por el rabillo de ojo.

Castle tenía cara de enfado y antipatía. El joven bombero ya no le caía bien…

- ¿No tienes que salvar a algún gatito de un árbol? – respondió, todo borde. El bombero pilló la indirecta y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Intentando no reírse y viendo que no contestaban, colgó y le preguntó a Castle, haciéndose la ignorante:

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiguito el bombero? – dijo, mientras le señalaba con la cabeza. Castle puso cara de desagrado y se limitó a decir:

- Digamos que tiene una emergencia y que es un indecente… - Kate sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo decepción:

- Vaya… Y yo que le había echado el ojo… - y riéndose de la expresión de Castle fue hacia el coche, olvidando la visita al apartamento de la víctima.

- ¡Podría ser tu hijo! – dijo Castle, horrorizado.

- ¡Alaaaa! ¿Y qué más? ¡Ya de paso mi nieto! – El escritor se río - ¿Vienes o no?

Castle fue corriendo hacia ella, y se puso a su lado, recibiendo un ligero empujón en el hombro por parte de Beckett. Se metieron en el coche bromeando y riéndose, bajo la atenta y envidiosa mirada del joven bombero.


	5. Esa sensación de sentirse infinitos

**Dedicado a Becky, Valme, Reyes y Lau por ayudarme a continuar cuando tuve mi crisis de inspiración. ¡Gracias musas! Y sin olvidar a mis leales Raquellions jajaja que llenan mi vida de risas y desvaríos :D Os dejo con toda la intriga en este capítulo pero creo que merece la pena. ¡Decirme que os parece!**

* * *

**Esa sensación de sentirse infinitos**

Lo que había parecido en un primer momento una sencilla pelea entre bandas se había complicado rápidamente. Beckett miró la pizarra, llena de pruebas pero ninguna que les ayudara, y se pasó una mano por la cara, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Volvió a repasar por decimoquinta vez todo lo que tenían pero no sacó nada en claro, solo que el leve dolor de cabeza de hace dos horas se había convertido en una migraña en toda regla… Llevaba dos noches sin dormir mucho por culpa de las pesadillas que había vuelto a raíz de la visita a la UCI. Apoyó la cabeza encima de la mesa, permitiéndose un descanso.

Una suave mano tocó su hombro haciendo que la detective se sobresaltase:

- Vete a casa, Beckett. Son las once de la noche y no sacamos nada en claro – dijo Castle, también con aspecto de cansado.

- Castle… - empezó la detective pero al ver la determinación del escritor, asintió levemente y se levantó, agradeciéndole la ayuda para ponerse la cazadora. Kate le dejó conducir a él, y aunque intentó protestar por el hecho de que Castle luego se fuera andando a casa, perdió la discusión.

A la mañana siguiente entró en la comisaria con fuerzas renovadas. La preocupación de Castle la noche anterior la había conmovido de tal manera que por una noche había podido dormir de un tirón.

- Buenos días, Castle – saludó la detective, sorprendida.

- Buenos días, detective. Es más, preciosos. Me ha venido la luz esta mañana y ya sé que se nos escapaba.

Beckett se acercó a él a toda prisa, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y tomando el café que la esperaba encima de la mesa con una sonrisa tonta. Le miró, expectante.

- Estaba repasando todo por millonésima vez cuando me di cuenta de un detalle importante. Droga.

- ¿Droga? ¿Se dedican a vender droga? ¡Claro, Castle! – Dijo, dando una palmada – Todo es una lucha… - empezó la detective.

- Para ver quien tiene el territorio para… - continuó el escritor.

- Vender más droga. Quien conseguía…

- La mejor venta y los mejores…

- Compradores – dijeron a la vez, mirándose mientras sonreían ampliamente.

- Dios, Castle… ¡Ahora mismo te comería a besos! Voy a informar a Gates – dijo Beckett dándose la vuelta rápidamente, dejando a Castle embobado mirando donde no debía.

Una hora más tarde ya lo tenían todo planeado para conseguir las pruebas definitivas. Habían buscado el territorio neutro entre ambos grupos, y justo allí había una discoteca: _"Pirámide"._ Ese sería el principal punto de venta así que Castle y Beckett iban a ir allí fingiendo ser unos ricos compradores con ganas de fiesta.

- Detective, Castle… Tengan cuidado – dijo Gates. Castle y Beckett se miraron sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto por parte de Gates, cuando ésta añadió – No vayáis a fastidiar toda la operación. – Y se encerró de nuevo en su despacho.

Castle estaba muy nervioso por la misión y porque cada vez que iban de incógnito Beckett le sorprendía con algún modelito que quitaba el aliento, así que estaba deseando que llegara la noche. El día pasó lentamente para ambos, que daban vueltas por la comisaria recogiendo más información que pudieran usar y hablando con algunos de narcóticos para no descubrirse en plena acción. Castle y Beckett quedaron en reunirse en casa de Beckett, el escritor la recogería allí con el ferrari y luego le dejaría conducir a Kate porque sabía cómo disfrutaba la detective al tener ese coche en las manos. Sonrió solo de pensarlo y miró el reloj, hora de ir a por Beckett.

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, unas cuantas gotas de colonia más y colocándose un pelo rebelde salió de su casa tras un _"Buenas noches, madre"_ gritado al aire, y se fue aunque no oyó la respuesta. Bajó hasta el coche cantando una canción de One Direction:

- If you dont wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby say Yeah Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah… and let me kiss you!

Calló al entrar en el coche y se quedó pensando _"¿¡Cómo demonios me sé yo esa canción?!"_ Al cabo de un rato estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Beckett, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

-0o0o0o-

Beckett salió de la ducha escurriéndose el pelo mientras bailaba al son de la canción de Ke$ha:

- Looking for some trouble Tonight, take my hand I'll show you the wild side, like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing 'til we die…

Cantó mientras sacudía la cabeza. Fue bailando hasta su dormitorio y abriendo el armario, Kate miró entre sus vestidos mientras se mordía el labio. Al elegir uno no pensó en cómo le quedaría o con qué combinarlo, sino en provocar a Castle. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarse en el espejo. La detective se sacó una foto y se la envió a Lanie por whatsapp con un mensaje: **_"¿Qué tal estoy?"_** A los 5 segundos recibió la respuesta: **_"Wow, chica. Si no me fueran los hombres, me acostaría contigo… Ten cuidado que Castle va a acabar ardiendo"_** Beckett empezó a reírse y secándose y peinándose, se echó más colonia por el cuello, eligió unos taconazos y se miró al espejo. _"Ardiente y tentadora."_

Se retocó el maquillaje mientras seguía bailando al son de la música. Estaba decidiendo que chaqueta coger cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin respiración. Dios, ¡que sexy estaba Castle así! Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y se hizo a un lado. Castle tardó un poco en reaccionar y entrar, murmurando un _"Hola"_ al pasar al lado de la detective.

- Cojo una chaqueta y nos vamos.

El escritor solo asintió, con la vista clavada en su vestido, intentado respirar con normalidad. Beckett iba… Wow, no había palabras. Llevaba un vestido rojo pasión corto y ajustado a sus curvas, palabra de honor y con escote de corazón, y unos taconazos color crema a juego con la americana del mismo color que acababa de coger. Castle cerró los ojos cuando al pasar Kate, dejó tras de sí su peculiar aroma a cerezas.

Tardó unos segundos en sobreponerse y seguirla, sonriéndole al dejar caer las llaves del ferrari en la mano abierta de Kate. Ella le miró, mordiéndose el labio de esa manera que hacía que Castle quisiera mordérselo. Beckett estaba aguantando la risa, sabía que Castle estaba alucinando con su vestido y eso le encantaba. En el espacio reducido del ascensor, le llegó el aroma de la colonia del escritor. Irresistible. La detective volvió a mirarle de reojo, esa nueva forma de vestirse era súper sexy. Cuando le abrió la puerta esperaba verle con una camisa y americana; no con vaqueros ajustados, camisa blanca básica y una americana negra.

Entraron en el ferrari y Beckett sonrió al sentir el rugido del motor. Miró a Castle que estaba con la vista perdida en las piernas de la detective. Kate carraspeó y encendió la radio. Llegaron a la discoteca enseguida. La detective dejó la americana en la entrada y miró a Castle, que asintió levemente, y cogiéndose del brazo del escritor entraron en la discoteca riéndose y tonteando. Beckett le guio directamente a la pista de baile y estuvieron bailando un rato, rozando sus cuerpos y tentándose mutuamente. Castle estaba extasiado con el cuerpo de la detective, que se contoneaba y rozaba con él, volviéndole loco. El olor a cereza le rodeaba, transportándole y su cabello le hacía cosquillas. Kate se giró, y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

- Tengo sed. ¿Me traes un Martini?

Castle contuvo la respiración y asintió, al alejarse no pudo evitar mirar su culo, que se movía al ritmo de la música. Se giró antes de que le pillara y fue a la barra del bar:

- Dos Martinis – gritó al camarero. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y al sacar la cartera del bolsillo, se le vio un poco la placa de Beckett. La guardó, pensando que nadie lo había visto pero el barman sí y aprovechando un cambio de luces, echó unas pastillas en ambas bebidas, siguiendo el protocolo anti-policías de la discoteca. El escritor no lo vio e inocentemente, volvió a la pista de baile con Beckett y le dio la suya, dando ambos un trago a sus bebidas.

Al cabo de un rato Castle y Beckett empezaron a sentirse contentos y libres, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio ni miedo. El tonteo pasó a otro nivel, subiendo el calor y la tensión sexual entre ambos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, no había ni un espacio. Las manos jugaban con el pelo, el cuello, el cuerpo, y se recorrían tratando de grabar el camino. Dejaron las copas abandonadas a la mitad cuando notaron que todo brillaba con más intensidad a su alrededor. Sus labios estaban siempre tentadoramente cerca pero en ningún momento se llegaron a tocar, era más excitante ese tonteo. Castle se inclinó y le susurró a la detective en el oído:

- Kate, estas muy sexy esta noche. – sintió el estremecimiento de su musa contra su cuerpo.

- Tu también, Castle. Deberías vestirte así más a menudo… - Beckett rozó con sus labios el lóbulo y la mejilla del escritor. Se miraron con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y con las pupilas dilatadas por la droga. Sin decir ni una palabra, todo con los ojos, se cogieron del brazo y salieron de la discoteca a toda prisa, conduciendo a demasiada velocidad hacia el sitio más cercano. El fuego les consumía, el magnetismo se sentía en el ambiente y no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro, eran como imanes de polos opuestos, el yin y el yang.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con un _"plin"_ que fue como una señal para ambos, les faltó tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos del otro, buscando sus labios con desesperación, ansiando probarlos. Se enzarzaron en una pelea de lenguas, buscando conquistar la boca del otro. Los chupetones del cuello mostraban que ya había sido probado y los gemidos y suspiros de ambos llenaban el ascensor, como música celestial. Kate no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura con tanta prisa y deseo, con ese fuego que la consumía por dentro y necesitaba ser sacado ya. La ropa le sobraba, el pelo la estorbaba, solo podía sentir los labios de Castle recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraban.

La puerta del loft se abrió de golpe, dando paso estrepitosamente, y entre risas y gemidos, a Castle y Beckett perdidos en los labios del otro… Kate tiró sus tacones sin ningún cuidado y para no notar la diferencia de altura, enredó sus largas piernas en la cintura del escritor, sintiendo sus manos en el culo al cogerla Castle en brazos, sin separarse ni un minuto de los adictivos labios de su musa. Se dirigieron torpemente a la habitación, tirando varias cosas a su paso y apoyándose en todas las paredes que encontraban para perderse un poco más en el paraíso que el otro le ofrecía. Pero el fuego pedía ser sacado ya… Castle consiguió llegar y dejando suavemente a Beckett en la cama, se pasó al tentador cuello. El olor a cerezas le envolvió y él siguió besando, mordiendo y chupando cada centímetro de piel que la detective tenía al descubierto. Las habilidosas manos de Castle encontraron la cremallera del vestido pero Beckett, en un rápido movimiento, cambió los puestos y lanzando la americana y la camiseta del escritor a cualquier rincón de la habitación, volvió a perderse en sus labios. Se separaron cuando los pulmones les pedían a gritos aire y Kate acarició el torso de Castle. No era el más trabajado pero eso no lo hacía menos irresistible. Sintió las manos del escritor por su cintura, por sus piernas, por su espalda. La cremallera del vestido bajó y éste salió volando. Castle tumbó a la detective, disfrutando de las vistas. La pasión se calmó, dándole protagonismo al amor y a la sensación de sentirse infinitos.

- Somos infinitos – murmuró Kate al recordar la frase de la película.

Castle sonrió y besándola lentamente fue bajando para besar su pecho, su vientre… Todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Beckett suspiraba y se agarraba a las sábanas, sintiéndose transportada al paraíso por los labios del escritor y el calor que la recorría. Castle se levantó para quitarse el pantalón. Se agarró al borde de la cama y cerró los ojos un momento, Kate pensó que era porque se había mareado al levantarse demasiado rápido, pero de repente el escritor se desplomó en el suelo, pálido.

- ¡Castle! – gritó asustada Beckett. Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia donde estaba él. Se arrodilló a su lado y puso la cabeza del escritor en su regazo.

- Castle, por favor… Vamos, no me dejes… - Empezó a llorar, la habitación le daba vueltas de forma vertiginosa, los oídos le zumbaban, sentía la boca seca y pastosa. Tocó al escritor. Estaba frío. A la detective no se le ocurrió comprobar si tenía pulso, no podía pensar. Todo le daba vueltas y no sabía ni donde estaba. Vio el iPhone de Castle en el suelo y se lanzó a por él, marcando tres veces porque se juntaban los números y los veía borrosos.

A la cuarta fue la vencida.

- Esposito – contestó, adormilado.

- A-Ayúdanos – susurró Beckett antes de desmayarse. El iPhone golpeó el suelo junto a la mano inerte de la detective.

- ¿Beckett? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Beckett! ¡BECKETT! – se oía la amortiguada y alarmada voz de Espo pero no había nadie consciente para responder…


	6. Mea culpa, mea culpa… Mea máxima culpa

**Aquí llega la continuación. Espero que no hayáis muerto de intriga jajaja que va, tampoco es para tanto ;) A ver que os parece, espero no decepcionar a nadie... Os recuerdo que el asesino sigue libre así que aún queda un poco para el final.**

* * *

**Mea culpa, mea culpa… Mea máxima culpa**

_"Piii-piii. Piii-piii. Piii-piii…"_ El lento pitido de una máquina le retumbaba en la cabeza, aumentando el dolor que ya de por sí tenía. Se le escapó un quejido al cegarse cuando abrió los ojos y una deslumbrante luz blanca le dio en ellos.

- No se preocupen, está perfectamente. – Comentó una voz grave. Castle no la reconoció, pero sí reconoció esos delgaditos brazos que se abrazaron a él:

- Hey, calabacita. ¿Qué tal? – preguntó, con voz ronca y la boca pastosa. El escritor se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentado y fijándose por primera vez donde estaba. La blanca habitación del hospital estaba llena, la estrecha camilla se le quedaba pequeña, la aguja intravenosa que le conectaba al desfibrilador le molestaba. Castle se pasó una mano por la cara, desperezándose, y entonces recordó todo vagamente.

- ¿¡Dónde está Beckett?! – inquirió, asustado. Espo se adelantó, calmándole:

- Tranquilo, está todavía durmiendo bajo los efectos del sedante ahí al lado – señaló al otro lado de una cortina. Castle se relajó aunque algo en la cara de Ryan le hizo quedarse un poco inquieto, y entonces vio la cara de molestia de Alexis. Suspiró y miro a Ryan, esperando una explicación. Éste se echó a un lado y Lanie se acercó a su cama:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Con dolor de cabeza, desorientado y no recuerdo muchas cosas… Pero bien. ¿Qué nos pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es… - se calló cuando a la mente le vinieron todos los besos con Beckett y la escena de la cama. Se mordió la lengua, y sacudió la cabeza con gesto derrotado.

- Os drogaron. Por el contenido de vuestro estómago os lo echaron en la bebida sin que os dierais cuenta. – Lanie aguantó una sonrisa al ver la cara de pánico de Castle mientras buscaba en su lisa barriga una cicatriz. – Castle, un lavado de estómago. – todos rieron al ver la cara de alivio del escritor.

- Beckett consiguió llamar a Esposito antes de perder el conocimiento, y él movió todos los hilos para encontraros – continuó Ryan.

- De nada, hermano. No sé qué habríais hecho sin mí – bromeó Espo. Castle sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Señor Castle, necesito que se centre. ¿Recuerda cuando pudieron echarle la droga y porque? – preguntó Gates, haciéndose notar en esa pequeña reunión _"familiar"_. El escritor la miró, frunciendo el ceño y cuando parecía que iba a negar, exclamó:

- ¡El barman! Cuando fui a pagar se me salió un poco la placa de Beckett del bolsillo. Debió de verla… Si no, no tengo ni idea de quien pudo ser. – Gates asintió y dándole las gracias, le hizo una señal a los detectives, que se retiraron sin duda para ir a por el camarero. _"En la que te has metido chaval"_ pensó Castle.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde nos encontraron? Recuerdo una casa… Pero está demasiado borroso todo.

- Estabais en casa de Beckett, os encontraron en su habitación, tirados ambos en el suelo. – Lanie omitió lo de que estaban ambos escasos de ropa, ya lo hablaría luego con Beckett. Castle simplemente asintió, intentando disimular el rubor. De eso sí que recordaba algunas cosas… Y nada desagradables. Hizo un gesto de cansancio y el médico les aconsejó que le dejaran descansar. Se despidieron dándole besos y con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, Castle asintió y se quedó dormido enseguida.

Despertó más entrada la tarde, y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse despacio e ir a visitar a su vecina. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien… La encontró en una cama igual a la suya, pálida y respirando con ayuda de uno tubito en la nariz. _"A mí no me pusieron eso"_ pensó Castle, alarmado.

- ¿Señor Castle? ¿Señor Castle? ¿Dónde demonios ha ido? – preguntó su médico, sin verle.

- Estoy aquí – respondió el escritor, saludando por el borde de la cortina. El médico se le acercó y mirando a Beckett con tristeza, comprobó algo en un bloc que llevaba:

- Mañana, si todo va bien, podrá irse a casa, Sr. Castle.

- Yo no me voy hasta que mi compañera no esté bien. ¿Qué le pasa? Esta peor que yo… - la desesperación en la cara y la voz del escritor era notable. El médico apoyó una mano en su hombro, compasivo:

- Parece ser que a ella le afectó más la droga, no sabemos aún porque. Quizá estuviera con alguna medicación para superar el trauma de esa cicatriz… - Pero Castle ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Si estuviera con medicación no habría bebido… La conozco. – El doctor se encogió de hombros, sin respuesta. Castle se dejó caer en una silla de plástico que estaba al lado de la cama de Beckett, haciendo caso omiso a lo de que tenía que reposar. Le colocó el pelo a Kate, y recordó lo sexy que estaba con ese vestido. La imaginó así porque verla pálida y respirando con ayuda le dolía mucho.

- ¿Por qué tú, Kate? Te pasa todo a ti… Por una vez me podría haber pasado a mí. – susurró el escritor. En la mesilla, al lado de un ramo de flores un poco mustias, había un libro un poco malgastado. Castle lo cogió y vio que era _"Romeo y Julieta_". Lo abrió por donde estaba la marca y empezó a leerle a Beckett:

- "[…]En semejante tren, galopa ella por las noches al través del cerebro de los amantes, que en el acto se entregan a sueños de amor; sobre las rodillas de los cortesanos, que al instante sueñan con reverencias; sobre los dedos de los abogados, que al punto sueñan con honorarios; sobre los labios de las damas, que con besos sueñan sin demora: esos labios, empero, irritan a Mab con frecuencia, porque exhalan artificiales perfumes y los acribilla a ampollas…"

Y así llegó la noche pero Castle siguió leyéndole. No tocó el plato de comida que una enfermera le dejó a los pies de la cama de Beckett, solo bebió agua porque sentía la garganta seca como un desierto. Sobre las 12 de la noche, dejó un momento el libro para estirarse como un gato en la silla. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre Beckett, colocándole otro pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja. Volvió a tomar asiento y continuó:

- "[…] Que Romeo venga, inadvertido, en silencio, a mis brazos. Los amantes celebran sus amorosos ritos con la sola luz de su belleza, pues siendo ciego busca el amor la noche. Ven, noche oscura, ven matrona sabiamente enlutada, y enséñame a perder un fácil juego, ése que juegan dos virginidades inocentes. Cubre la sangre indómita que arde en mis mejillas con manto de tinieblas, hasta que el tímido amor se decida, y amar no sea sino pura inocencia. Ven, noche; ven, Romeo; ven, tú, día de la noche. Tú que yaces sobre alas nocturnas, y en ellas más blanco apareces que la nieve sobre el cuervo. ¡Ven, dulce noche, amor de negro rostro! Dame a mi Romeo y, cuando muera…"

Justo ese momento eligió Beckett para abrir los ojos lentamente, adaptándolos a la luz. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Castle, quitándose el tubito de la nariz, y siguió ella con ese párrafo, su preferido de toda esa obra maestra de Shakespeare:

- "… tómalo, y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas que iluminen el rostro del Cielo, de tal forma que el mundo entero ame la noche, y nadie rendirá tributo al sol radiante…" - Castle levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Sonrió ampliamente al verla despierta y recuperando poco a poco el color en el rostro. Se levantó, dejando el libro olvidado y cogió la mano de Kate, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Ella se la apretó suavemente:

- Hey. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la detective, con voz un poco ronca.

- A mí también me drogaron, ¿recuerdas? – contestó el escritor, divertido.

- La verdad es que está borroso, recuerdo hasta… - ella también se calló de golpe y se ruborizó levemente. Carraspeó, incómoda – Tengo lagunas. Dejémoslo así… ¿Dices que nos drogaron? ¿Por qué?

Castle sonrió, ante la parte preguntona de Beckett, pero al ir a responder la sonrisa desapreció y dejó caer la cabeza:

- Mea culpa, mea culpa… Mea máxima culpa.

Kate se incorporó y levantándole la cabeza al escritor, obligándole a mirarla, esperó su respuesta:

- Al ir a pagar las bebidas se me salió un poco tu placa del bolsillo, pensé que nadie lo había visto pero el camarero debió de hacerlo porque nos echó pastillas en la bebida…

- Venga ya, Castle. ¿Te culpas por eso? ¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera!

- Ya, pero debería haber tenido más cuidado. Si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa nunca me lo habría perdonado. – Beckett puso su mano en la mejilla del escritor y mirándole fijamente, rebosando ternura, sonrió y le dijo:

- Pero no me ha pasado, estoy perfectamente. ¿Ves? Así que cambia esa cara y comete inmediatamente eso – señaló con la cabeza la bandeja.

- Solo si tú me acompañas. – replicó el escritor, poniendo morritos. Kate se río y acabó aceptando, no había quien se resistiera a esa cara. Se hizo a un lado, dejándole a Castle un hueco a su lado en esa estrecha cama, y hombro con hombro, comenzaron a hablar y bromear mientras compartían la bandeja con comida.

Al terminar Castle se puso serio y se giró ligeramente hacia Beckett para poder verle mejor la cara. Kate notó el cambio y se puso también seria, mirando expectante al escritor en espera de que hablara. Castle se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

- Sé que te acabas de despertar, pero noté que lo recuerdas y si espero más nunca te lo voy a decir porque siempre me va a faltar el valor necesario. He aprendido a decir las cosas en el momento y no dejarlo pasar porque luego pasa lo que pasa… Que es demasiado tarde. – Beckett tragó saliva notablemente, intentando que su mente no se colapsara con todas las cosas que no le había dicho, la más importante era que…

- Lo recuerdo todo. – dijo en ese momento el escritor. Kate palideció y se mentalizó de que no hablaban de eso. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de hablar:

- Yo también, Castle. Y… Estoy de acuerdo, hay que hablarlo todo ahora. Por eso te pido que me dejes empezar. Yo… Anoche me dejé llevar demasiado. – frunció el ceño, intentando recordar lo de la discoteca con claridad. Un _"Kate, esta noche estas muy sexy"_ le vino a la mente, pero no se centró en eso – Antes incluso de que nos drogaran jugué demasiado contigo, no pensé en cómo iba vestida, ni en el ambiente en el que estábamos… No me centré en que era una misión. Ese fue mi error, y lo siento. Siento haberte tentado, haber jugado demasiado fuerte contigo.

- No, no, no. Para nada. Beckett, eso fue… estuvo muy bien. Íbamos de una pareja rica con ganas de fiesta, todo habría ido bien si no hubiera tenido yo ese fallo técnico. A lo que me refería fue lo de después. Nos encontraron en tu casa, Beckett, y aunque nadie lo mencionó por lo que recuerdo debíamos de estar muy ligeros de ropa. Ahí quiero llegar, lo que pasó en tu habitación.

- Castle. – Cortó la detective antes de que siguiera hablando – Estábamos drogados. No pensábamos con claridad. Todo brillaba y sonaba más y mejor…

- Pero… - algo en la mirada de Beckett le hizo parar. Tuvo una gran sensación de deja-vù. Otro momento en el hospital, con Kate en la cama recién despertada y ligeramente despeinada. Las ojeras marcadas y la palidez notable, pero había sonreído nada más verle llegar. Y al preguntarle si no recordaba nada de su declaración, algo en la mirada de la detective le hizo cambiar la pregunta en el último instante. Un rastro de dolor, de tristeza, de miedo, de esperanza… Todo mezclado de una forma que te desconcertaba. Allí estaba otra vez esa mirada, diciéndole que callara pero al mismo tiempo, ahora le pedía que continuara. Dudó y esa fue su perdición…

- Estoy muy cansada… - dijo la detective, desviando rápidamente la mirada y suspirando. Parecía tremendamente exhausta. Castle fue a levantarse pero ella le susurró:

- No. Por favor… Todo me recuerda demasiado a cuando me dispararon. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – la súplica en su voz y la desesperación de sus ojos conmovieron profundamente a Castle, que dándole un suave beso en la frente, se acostó, dejando que Beckett se apoyara en su pecho. Se sentía infinitamente cómodo… Y entonces recordó:

- Somos infinitos… - murmuró. Pensó que Kate no lo había oído pero tras bostezar se oyó su voz somnolienta:

- No me robes las frases, escritorzuelo. – Castle no pudo evitar reírse y colocándose mejor, susurró:

- Buenas noches, Kate.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La detective ya se había dormido con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.


	7. Siempre, ya lo sabes

**Para mis Raquellions, que me explotan pidiendo más y más capis jajaja**

* * *

**Siempre, ya lo sabes…**

Castle y Beckett se quedaron dos días más en el hospital. Beckett recuperándose y Castle acompañándola. Habían tenido una discusión sobre el tema pero acabó con un _"¡Que cabezota eres!"_ de la detective y una sonrisa triunfal del escritor. Kate no podía enfadarse con él, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… Una cálida sensación se extendía por su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello, mezclada con deseo y una sonrisa tonta salía a la luz. Por el momento, ambos habían evitado ser interrogados por los chicos y Lanie sobre las circunstancias en las que les habían encontrado; pero ahora, parados delante de la puerta del despacho de Gates, temblaban ante la posibilidad de ese interrogatorio mucho peor. Se miraron, mostrando una temblorosa sonrisa, respiraron hondo y entraron en el despacho.

- Detective, Sr. Castle… Siéntense. – saludó Gates, señalándoles dos sillas delante de su mesa. Castle y Beckett tomaron asiento, en silencio, esperando las incómodas preguntas que inevitablemente tendrían que venir. Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Gates no sacó el tema:

- Bien, obviamente vuestra misión fracasó por la razones que fueran… - Castle se removió inquieto en su silla. – Creo que son mayorcitos para darse cuenta del asunto, y aunque no van a tener represalias por mi parte, espero que no vuelva a repetirse… Sino, despídanse el uno del otro. – Gates les miró a ambos, seria. Había preparado esta conversación desde el primer momento que les vio juntos, así que se recostó en su silla y continuó:

- Los detectives Ryan y Esposito consiguieron pillar al camarero gracias a la declaración del Sr. Castle, el caso ya está cerrado. Recojan las cosas de la pizarra y váyanse para casa, hoy no les necesitamos por aquí. Descanse detective, el lunes empezará de nuevo. Y Sr. Castle usted váyase a hacer lo que quiera que haga…

Kate reprimió una sonrisa ante el comentario de la capitana, y se levantaron obedientemente. Iban a irse ya cuando Gates les dijo:

- ¿Sabrán comportarse, no? Forman un buen equipo, y aunque no soy dada a los elogios, supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta. El capitán Montgomery les tenía en alta estima, y yo no quisiera tener que romper esa imagen. Los rollos de pareja, fuera de las misiones y el trabajo… Por muy drogados que fueran.

Castle estaba sorprendido y Beckett alucinaba. Se quedaron parados en la puerta, mirando a Gates con cara de no terminar de creerse lo que acababa de dar por hecho.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día? ¡Venga, para casa! – comentó la capitana.

Reaccionaron y mascullando un _"perdone"_ salieron atropelladamente del despacho. Esposito y Ryan les esperaban, disimuladamente, y al ver las caras que traían Espo se acercó a su compañero y le dijo:

- Ya puedes ir soltando el dinero, hermano.

Ryan puso mala cara, y sacó la cartera pero no le dio el dinero, alegando que todavía no sabían con total certeza que había pasado:

- ¿No ves las caras? Bye-bye colega. Nos quedamos sin escritor. – Espo puso cara de pena.

- No. No os libraréis de mi tan fácilmente, chicos. – intervino Castle, que lo había oído. – Solo ha dado por hecho que éramos pareja y nos ha dicho que nos concentráramos. – se sentó en su silla y les miró, sonriendo por primera vez.

- ¡JA! ¡Tomaaa! _"Ya puedes ir soltando el dinero, hermano"_ – repitió Ryan con burla. Esposito le fulminó con la mirada y le dio a regañadientes lo pactado.

- ¿Otra vez apostando? No tenéis remedio… - Beckett sacudió la cabeza mientras ella y Castle quitaban todo de la pizarra. Terminaron y Castle se quedó un momento callado, se le iluminó la cara al tener una idea y comentó:

- Venga, ¿qué os parece unas cañitas esta tarde con una partida de billar? Nosotros y Lanie. Y Jenny, por supuesto. – añadió al ver la cara de Ryan. Éste asintió, satisfecho.

- Por mí, perfecto. Hace tiempo que no quedamos. – Esposito estuvo de acuerdo, Beckett rezongó un poco pero acabó por aceptar y un whatsapp de **_"Oh, yeah, chico escritor"_** de Lanie confirmó el plan. Acordaron estar a las ocho en "La taberna" el mejor sitio para jugar al billar de todo Manhattan y New York. Beckett se fue a buscar a Lanie para irse juntas a casa y arreglarse, tras despedirse con un guiño del escritor. Castle se quedó un rato más, charlando con los chicos.

- Y… ¿nos vas a contar de una vez que pasó? – Ryan enarcó las cejas y se acercó a ellos. Esposito se sentó en el borde de la mesa y Castle puso cara de circunstancias, pero al ver que no colaba, suspiró y se encogió de hombros:

- Nos drogaron y se nos fue de las manos. No tiene más ciencia…

- Venga ya. Y yo soy monja. – Esposito miró a Ryan, extrañado por la comparación. Su compañero hizo caso omiso y continuó – Lleváis unos días muy raros, más cercanos el uno con el otro… El otro día Beckett nos llama de repente, enfadada contigo. Luego os quedáis pillados en un ascensor, JUNTOS… Algo pasa.

- Aja – apostilló Esposito.

- No hay nada, chicos. Una serie de coincidencias… Y lo de su enfado fue que dije lo que no debía, ya sabéis que bocazas puedo ser. ¡Hey! – exclamó al ver las caras de los otros y sus miradas cómplices. Espo y Ryan se rieron:

- Era coña, hermano. Todos lo somos a veces – comentó Ryan.

- Exacto, Té dulce – le picó Castle. Se río al ver la cara del recién casado y mirando el reloj dijo:

- Os dejo, que hay que ponerse guapo para ligar esta noche – guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia el ascensor. Le llegó el grito de Esposito _"Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que alguien se ponga celosaaaa"_ seguido de las risas de sus amigos. El escritor les hizo un gesto nada bonito con un dedo y se metió en el ascensor.

Una vez en su casa, pensó en lo que le había comentado Beckett en la discoteca; y en vez de coger una camisa, se decidió por un jersey ligero azul, de manera que resaltara sus ojos, y una chaqueta que dejaría en el coche para que no le estorbara. Unas gotas de colonia por aquí, colocarse un pelo rebelde por allá, una miradita en el espejo y tras darle un beso a su madre, salió en dirección "La Taberna", sin poder evitar pensar qué tal le habría ido a Beckett con Lanie y como iría vestida esa noche.

-0o0o0o-

El viaje en coche hasta su casa había sido en silencio, excepto por la música de la radio. Después de que la forense la hubiera obligado a contarle con pelos y señales la charla de Gates y de que se hubiera reído un buen rato, se habían metido en el coche y no habían vuelto a hablar. Kate se hizo ilusiones que se rompieron nada más cerró la puerta de su loft.

- Entonces… ¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas que pasó la otra noche con Castle? ¿O tengo que sacar mi bisturí? – preguntó Lanie mientras se sentaba en un sillón, sirviéndosecon una copa de vino y mirada inquisitiva. _"De esta no te libras"_ parecía decir. Beckett suspiró, y dando un trago a su copa, se encogió de hombros:

- Nada. Estábamos drogados, Lanie. Solo se nos fue un poco de las manos…

- Yo también he estado drogada y no me han encontrado en ropa interior con un chico que me había dicho que me quería, en mi habitación… - ante la mirada escéptica de Beckett dijo:

- En serio. Nunca me ha pasado.

- A cada persona le pasa lo que le pasa, Lanie… Yo tampoco dejé a mi amiga borracha tirada en el bar cuando me salió un rollo de una noche. – dejó caer Kate. Su amiga hizo gesto de dolor, pero se río y aclaró:

- Que conste que le dije a Brian que llamara Castle, y hablé con él esa noche. Me dijo lo mismo que tu… ¿No le leerías…? – Se interrumpió y entrecerrando los ojos, siguió – El caso, que me desvío de él… ¿Lo has hablado con el chico escritor?

- Sí. El día que me desperté en el hospital. Me dijo que no lo iba a dejar pasar que luego pasaba lo que pasaba, lo hablamos y quedó claro que fue por la droga. – terminó la detective, cansada ya del tema.

- Me cuesta aceptar eso, pero bueno – Lanie se recostó en el sillón y bebió un poco de su copa. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego preguntó:

- Y… ¿Qué tal es? – Beckett casi escupe el vino pero se contuvo y le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a su amiga. - ¿¡Qué?! Tengo curiosidad. Hablan maravillas de él, y tú y yo siempre nos hemos contado estas cosas…

- ¡Lanie! ¡Pero es Castle! – la forense murmuró _"Pues no tuviste ningún problema en liarte con él" _antes de levantarse, mirando el reloj.

- No te libras, eh. Que lo sepas… Vamos a vestirnos, no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿Y desde cuando la señorita Parish no quiere llegar tarde a una cita? Será desde que esta Espo porque si no… - comentó Beckett, riéndose y esquivando por los pelos un golpe de Lanie. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla:

- Pero si sabes que te adoro, tonta. – y riendo fueron juntas al armario de la detective. Beckett le prestó a Lanie un vestido morado de lentejuelas que a la forense le encantaba, y ella buscó algo más simple. Después de mucho rebuscar encontró la falda que buscaba y mirando que no le quedara muy corta, cogió una camiseta azul clarito a juego y se vistió. Lanie silbó al verla y Beckett dijo un _"Wow"_ al mirar a su amiga. Estaba impresionante…

- A Espo se le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas cuando te vea, morena.

- Pues Castle se va a perder en tus piernas, guapa, esa falda te queda… - hizo un gesto con la mano y se echaron a reír. La ronda de piropos había pasado. Calzándose los tacones y echándose un poco más de perfume, salieron del loft de Beckett con las americanas en una mano y bromeando sobre la paliza que les iban a dar a los chicos en el billar.

Llegaron al bar con un poco de adelanto y cogieron mesa antes de que se abarrotara el local, ya que era pequeño pero bastante conocido… Les trajeron las bebidas y Lanie se río cuando vio que la detective miraba la suya con desconfianza, pero al final, dio un sorbo y rezó para que no pasara nada. Los chicos llegaron al poco tiempo, entraron por la puerta riendo y bromeando, llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban ya en la taberna. Lanie y Beckett les saludaron desde la mesa, sonriendo y dejando claro que esos eran suyos. Se levantaron para darle dos besos a una radiante Jenny, y luego, a Castle y Beckett les tocó pringar e ir a por las bebidas de los demás. Mientras estaban en la barra, en la mesa los demás confabularon contra ellos…

La partida comenzó, la tiza iba rodando por todos, que querían tener el taco a punto para ganar. Las risas, apuestas, bromas y bastante tonteo entre Lanie y Espo llenaron el ambiente. Lanie se hizo la inexperta y dejó que Esposito la enseñara como colocar la mano y el taco, de forma que estaban todo el rato uno encima del otro. Todos estaban relajados y disfrutando, algunos más que otros. Castle tenía unas vistas maravillosas, situado como estaba a un lado, cada vez que Beckett se inclinaba para darle a las bolas, él perdía la mirada por esas interminables piernas que además, hoy conjuntaban con su ropa ya que los dos iban vestidos de azul. Castle se adelantó en el marcador, seguido por Beckett, Jenny, Lanie, Espo y por último Ryan; que era la primera vez que jugaba. Las cervezas se acumulaban en la mesa de al lado y las horas pasaban pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Cuando Jenny ganó al billar, sorprendiendo a todos, se pasaron a las cartas, pidiéndoles la baraja a unos viejos que estaban ya demasiado borrachos para jugar. Se sentaron en una mesa por parejas: Castle y Beckett en un banco, Ryan y Jenny en otro, y Espo y Lanie en otro. Era alucinante como parecía que había un imán, ya que sus cuerpos se rozaban continuamente y las manos chocaban todo el rato. Las miradas se trababan y las sonrisas no faltaban… Kate se estaba dejando llevar y bromeaba con el escritor todo el rato, de forma que de tanto reírse estaban apoyados el uno en el otro.

Siguieron apostando pero ninguno pudo contra Beckett y Castle, imparables cuando se trataba de cartas. Al final solo quedaron ellos dos jugando, y los demás les observaban, viendo cómo se picaban y reían el uno del otro, afianzando el plan que habían ideado antes.

- Venga, Castle. ¿Vas o no vas? – dijo Beckett, tras esperar casi 5 minutos. El escritor frunció el ceño, concentrado. La detective puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Sin presión, por favor. La cerveza empieza a afectar… - todos se rieron y miraron como iban: si Castle ponía, ganaba. Si no podía, ganaba Beckett. La tensión se palpaba, ya que aunque estaban de broma, había habido muchas apuestas. La detective se echó hacia atrás en el bancola silla, esperando tranquilamente. Castle suspiró con frustración y dejó las cartas en la mesa, negando con la cabeza. Los gritos de queja de Espo y Ryan llenaron el local, habían perdido la apuesta. Las chicas sonrieron y recogieron sus respectivos botines. Las bromas por parte del lado femenino crecieron y los chicos solo podían reírse y tratar de defenderse mutuamente. Castle les devolvió la baraja a los viejos y volvió a la mesa, sonriendo triunfal.

- Quita esa sonrisa, te he machacado – dijo Kate, levantándose para ir al baño y así dejando pasar a Castle a su lado.

- Mmmm… Da igual, me ha sabido bien esta derrota. – Castle fue a pasar por delante de ella, para sentarse en su sitio. Quedaron muy juntos y la detective se echó un poco para atrás pero sus piernas tropezaron con el banco.

- Cuando quieras te doy la revancha – bromeó para quitar un poco la tensión. Castle sonrió traviesamente.

- No me servirá cualquier revancha, detective – susurró, y continuó su camino hasta la silla. Beckett suspiró y se dirigió al baño, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía de cerca. Al ir a entrar sintió una mano en su hombro, y pensando que era Castle se giró sonriendo pero se le borró la sonrisa de golpe:

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

- Baja los humos, detectiiive. – Arrastró la palabra, haciendo que sonara despectiva.- He pasado a saludar. ¿Me vas a arrestar?

- Déjame en paz.

- Oh, vamos, uno rapidito en el baño.

- Josh, estas borracho. – dijo Beckett, apartando a su exnovio. Pero este se volvió a pegar a ella:

- Puede. Ya he visto que estas muy bien acompañada… Te faltó el tiempo para dejarme e ir corriendo a los brazos de ese escritorzuelo, ¿eh zorra?

La detective le empujó lejos de ella y alzó la voz:

- Josh, no me hagas pegarte.

- Uuuuuy, mira como tiemblo – levantó una mano y la movió, sonrió con sorna – Solo te pido un último polvo, si quieres te pago. ¿Cuánto te da el escritor por el día entero? ¿1.000? Te doy el doble.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba allí hasta que giró a Josh hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en toda la boca, rompiéndole el labio.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me ha roto el labio! ¿¡Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!

- Eres cirujano, gilipollas, no modelo. Cósetelo – dijo Castle enfadado. Josh fue a por él, dándole otro puñetazo en el labio.

- Diente por diente – soltó una carcajada, cortada por un golpe de Castle en la barriga. Fue a por el escritor pero estaba tan borracho que tropezó y se cayó, golpeándose con una silla. El dueño del bar salió de detrás de la barra y echó a Josh a empujones. Castle pidió disculpas, y solo entonces fue consciente de Beckett y del dolor de su mano. Hizo un gesto de dolor, sacudiéndola. Kate se pegó a su espalda, dando gracias mentalmente a los tacones, y frenó a Castle cuando iba a ir tras su exnovio, susurrando en su oído:

- No merece la pena… Ven al baño, que te limpio eso.

Entraron juntos en el baño, que era de esos que juntaban el lavabo con el váter. Tras coger el botiquín que les ofreció el dueño, cerraron la puerta y Castle se sentó en el váter. Beckett mojó un algodón y se acercó a él, limpiándole el labio entre gestos de dolor del escritor. Al ir a cambiar de algodón, Castle la miró fijamente y preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te tocó, verdad?

Beckett le miró con infinito cariño:

- ¿Y me lo preguntas tú, el de la mano machacada y el labio partido? – Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, pero se puso seria – No me tocó, tranquilo, no le habría dejado.

Castle asintió y reprimió un gemido cuando Beckett puso alcohol en la herida. Apretó los puños pero eso solo hizo que la mano herida lanzara punzadas de dolor. La detective vio en la mirada del escritor dolor y dijo:

- Venga, campeón, que tú puedes. – Castle soltó una carcajada temblorosa.

- Ni que fuera un niño pequeño – comentó.

- Por tus caras así parece…

- Entonces, ¿lo siguiente que es? ¿Darme besos en las heridas para que curen? – lo dijo de broma pero Beckett se inclinó más sobre él, y cogiendo su mano dolorida, le fue dando besos en los nudillos. Soltó la mano y mirándole fijamente los labios, rozó con los suyos los del escritor. Castle soltó el aire de golpe y buscó los labios de la detective, intercambiando un suave beso. Miró a Kate, que tenía los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

- Gracias – susurró Beckett contra sus labios – Por cuidarme.

- Siempre, ya lo sabes… - respondió Castle.

Kate pidió permiso con la mirada y sentándose en la pierna de Castle, le dolían los pies de estar de pie con los tacones, se puso a vendarle la mano con cuidado. La mano sana del escritor subía y bajaba por su espalda, en una tierna caricia. Toda la pasión y el deseo que había protagonizado sus anteriores encuentros ahora quedaban relegados por el cariño y la ternura. Se miraron a los ojos y Castle acarició la mejilla de la detective:

- Siento haberle pegado… Sé que no querías hacerlo pero no pude soportar ver cómo te llamaba puta. – Ella sacudió la cabeza, poniendo su mano encima de la del escritor.

- Se lo merecía. Si no lo hacías tú lo iba a hacer yo… - sonrió, traviesamente. Castle sonrió también, sin retirar la mano. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose, Beckett sentada en la pierna de Castle, diciéndoselo todo con la mirada. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento de la pareja:

- ¿Vais a tardar mucho más? No aguanto…

Castle y Beckett contuvieron la risa, y cogidos de la mano, salieron del baño, dejando entrar a una chica que daba saltitos para no hacerse pis encima. Ya en el bar no encontraban a sus amigos por ningún lado y el dueño les dijo que se habían ido corriendo. Kate frunció el ceño y miró su bolso, Lanie había cogido las llaves de su coche… Sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo a medias, cogió su iPhone, que parpadeaba.

_"Baila con el chico escritor, tómate unas copas y no vayas a tu loft, Espo y yo la vamos a armar gorda."_ Sintió la risa de Castle en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer, logrando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y que una oleada de calor le recorriera el cuerpo. También había leído el mensaje. Beckett se mordió el labio y miró al escritor que la llevó hasta la puerta.

- Hay mucha gente, conozco un sitio mejor.

Salieron juntos de la taberna, en silencio, todavía dados de la mano. Castle le dejó su chaqueta a Beckett, que con la camiseta de tirantes se estaba helando, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. No hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Castle, como descubrió la detective con sorpresa. Miró al escritor acusadoramente:

- Le prometo que mis intenciones son puras, detective – aclaró él, con las manos en alto. Beckett soltó una carcajada:

- No tienes remedio, Castle…

- ¿Sinceramente? Nunca lo he buscado. Si fuera normal sería un soso.

- Tienes razón, a mí me gustas así de loco y extravagante. – Castle le guiñó un ojo y entraron juntos en el edificio.


	8. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

La cabeza de Castle emergió desde detrás de la barra americana que componía su cocina, cerró el armario de abajo y se encogió de hombros, depositando en la encimera un limón, sal y tequila:

- Vas a tener que conformarte con margaritas caseros, mi madre se terminó el otro día la botella de ron haciendo cócteles. – Ante la mirada divertida y extrañada de Beckett, Castle repuso – No preguntes. Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

La detective soltó una carcajada y se sentó dando un saltito en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, mirando como Castle preparaba todo sobre una bandeja. Sus ojos se encontraban y en esos momentos saltaban chispas, iluminando ese pequeño espacio entre ellos dos. Ambos tenían en la mente dos preguntas: ¿Qué va a pasar esta noche? ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? Beckett sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar, no ahora. Giró en el taburete y fue a sentarse en un sillón, colocando los vasos boca arriba, cogiendo un trozo de limón del plato y abriendo la botella de tequila. Arrugó la nariz al morder el limón, y se estremeció por la acidez. Castle la miró fijamente, pensando que no podía haber gesto más adorable, y una tonta sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

- ¿Soy la única que encuentra todo esto demasiado parecido a Ola de Calor? – preguntó Beckett cuando el escritor hubo tomado asiento enfrente de ella, apoyando su espalda en el reposabrazos. Castle se encogió de hombros:

- Ya sabes, los escritores sacamos la inspiración de hechos reales.

La detective le miró intensamente, intentando ver que había querido decir exactamente:

- Síí… - Arrastró la sílaba mientras pensaba como había sido esa escena en el libro – Pero no te he pateado la mandíbula, ni estamos de apagón, ni eres periodista.

- Veo que alguien ha hecho los deberes – comentó Castle, bromeando. Kate se río y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Como la atracción empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte, se retorció para no perder esa cómoda postura y sirviendo las bebidas, le pasó el salero y un limón al escritor. Éste lo aceptó con una sonrisa, y bebió de un trago, haciendo una mueca al morder el limón. Una gota le resbaló por el labio y Beckett, sin pensarlo, por puro instinto, la cogió con su dedo y luego se lo chupo, limpiándose. Castle se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero se repuso y le dio el salero a Beckett, rozando sus dedos ligeramente y enviando descargas eléctricas.

Unos cuantos vasos de tequila después ambos estaban prácticamente llorando de la risa, rememorando anécdotas de los casos o de salidas del grupo…

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche que salimos todos y nos colamos en una piscina para hacer el tonto? – Castle empezó a reírse y no pudo seguir.

- ¡Síí! Que Espo tropezó y fue de cabeza al agua y tuvimos que irnos corriendo porque saltaron las alarmas… - Kate se apoyó en Castle sujetándose la barriga, sin poder parar.

- Y cuando nos fuimos de fin de semana a la cabaña de mi padre, y por la noche Lanie se puso a cantar y dar palmas, dormida… - Se echaron a reír una vez más.

- Y Ryan que se levantó con un vaso de agua para los dientes del perro – Más carcajadas… - Y tú que no te querías quitar los calcetines y los agarraste con los dedos de los pies y no había manera – Castle paró ya de recordar ese matador fin de semana en las montañas.

- Aih – se quejó Beckett tras secarse una lágrima, - ¿Y recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas cuando te trucamos la máquina de café y la silla con lo de la maldición? – Otra tanda de carcajadas llenaron el salón cuando lo recordaron.

- Pues no me hizo ninguna gracia en su momento – comentó Castle, parando un poco de reírse. Dio un trago a su vaso y continuó – Pensé que moriría por culpa de la maldita maldición inexistente… ¡Y eráis vosotros! Yo mato a los chicos…

- No les eches la culpa a ellos que la idea fue mía.

Castle la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preparando su venganza. Le quitó a la detective el vaso de la mano, lo dejó en la mesa sintiendo la inquisitiva mirada de ella siguiendo sus movimientos, y sin previo aviso se lanzó a por Beckett, haciéndola cosquillas. Ella gritó y se retorció como loca por el sillón. Cuando el escritor vio que su musa ya no podía más con la risa, paró:

- Esa es mi venganza, detective. Y podría haber sido peor… – sonrió traviesamente. Entonces, se fijó en cómo estaban y la sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Beckett, que había acabado tumbada en el sillón, y paró cuando llegó de nuevo a sus ojos. El deseo estaba claramente reflejado en ellos, igual que en sus húmedos labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Castle apoyó mejor la mano en el sillón, al lado de la cabeza de Beckett, y se acercó a ella un poco más, siguiendo el batir de sus pestañas, su lengua al humedecerse los labios, sus dientes atrapando su labio inferior como siempre hacía, tentándole, provocándole. Castle fijó sus ojos en los de Beckett, oscurecidos, pidiendo a gritos que lo hiciera ya. Y no resistió más esa atracción que había llenado la habitación de repente… Se acercó a ella, primero lentamente pero cuando sus labios se tocaron el beso se volvió apasionado. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, los dedos de Beckett se enredaron en el pelo de Castle, sus largas piernas rodearon la cintura del escritor. Le quitó el jersey, lanzándolo por detrás del respaldo, pasando a recorrer con sus manos todo el torso y la ancha espalda del escritor. Le mordió el labio a Castle, sensualmente, y le volvió loca oír su gemido. La camisa de Beckett también salió volando, junto con su falda. Castle se separó y admiró por segunda vez en poco tiempo el cuerpo de su musa, sus ojos recorriéndolo entero, depositando un suave beso encima de la cicatriz. La detective le necesitaba, y le necesitaba ya. Le acercó y buscó sus labios con ansiedad, sintiendo como se quemaba con ese fuego que se extendía por su piel tras cada caricia de Castle, viendo que solo el contacto con el cuerpo del escritor podía apagar esas llamas, calmarlas. La temperatura del salón aumentó en segundos gracias al calor que desprendían esos cuerpos semi desnudos que se exploraban y conocían en el sillón, sin ganas de separarse lo suficiente como para ir a la cama.

El tequila, los vasos, el limón y el salero eran los testigos de cómo Castle y Beckett, que horas antes había afirmado que no acabarían igual que Nikki y Rook, habían sucumbido a la atracción mutua que tanto les caracterizaba, ese magnetismo, esa tensión sexual que les empujaba y que les hacía tener momentos incómodos pero que ahora hacían que no pudieran separarse el uno del otro, buscando una compensación por esos 4 años de abstinencia, al igual que los protagonistas de la novela de Castle.

Beckett se separó de golpe del escritor, con las pupilas dilatadas, recuperando poco a poco sus ojos su color, dejando la oscuridad del deseo atrás. El horror se abrió paso en su cara, y se levantó de golpe del sillón, empujando a Castle lejos de ella, mientras el escritor la miraba desde el sillón entre confuso y con miedo. ¿Se había pasado? Pero ella parecía dispuesta… ¿Entonces…? Su cabeza era un lío y el alcohol que llevaba encima, no lo suficiente para estar borracho pero sí para estar confuso, no ayudaba a que se aclarara:

- ¿Beckett? ¿Qué…? – preguntó al ver que ella recorría el salón a paso rápido, recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela mientras las lágrimas y la confusión llenaban su cara.

- Lo siento… No… - Negó con la cabeza, sin voz ni palabras para explicar lo que le pasaba. _"¡Es que ni yo misma lo sé!"_ pensó para sus adentros.

- Siento dejarte así, Castle… Soy una gilipollas… Pero…

- ¿Qué? – aún estaba procesando todo. La sangre no la tenía precisamente en la cabeza y estaba lento - Espera… No te puedes ir así, Beckett. Déjame que te explique, deja que me disculpe…

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – le cortó la detective, llorando. – Nada es culpa tuya, Castle. ¡Soy yo! ¿¡No lo ves?!

Y antes de que el escritor pudiera replicar, antes de que consiguiera articular las palabras su ahora dormida lengua, Beckett dio media vuelta y con los tacones en la mano, salió corriendo del loft, dando un portazo tras de ella. Castle reaccionó entonces, y mascullando, cogió sus pantalones y se puso un calcetín sí y el otro no, zapato en mano, salió por la puerta, llamándola a gritos. Llegó al portal, se acordó de la familia entera del tipo que había puesto un pivotito para sujetar la puerta del portal porque casi se rompe un dedo. Se cogió el dolorido pie con la mano, mientras saltaba y seguía llamando a Beckett, de la que solo llegó a ver su larga y alborotada melena moviéndose mientras corría descalza por la calle.

Contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared solo porque ya tenía una mano fastidiada y no quería fastidiársela más. Se estremeció cuando el frío aire de la calle le dio en el pecho desnudo, y sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del planeta, cerró la puerta del portal, auto convenciéndose de que ella no iba a volver. Quizá era lo mejor, quizá debía olvidarse de ese amor imposible e irse a por lo fácil. Solo pensarlo le dolió el pecho. Se llevó una mano a él. _"Ahora lo que faltaba, un ataque al corazón"_ pero solo pudo reírse amargamente de la estupidez de su pensamiento, y se encaminó penosamente de vuelta a su loft, cerrando la puerta tras él, apoyándose en ella y dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Allí quedó, en el suelo medio tirado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y con el corazón en un puño por la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba Beckett.

-0o0o0o-

Tras salir corriendo del edificio de Castle, descalza y en tirantes, había seguido corriendo hasta que se hubo alejado lo suficiente de allí, no fuera a ser que a Castle se le ocurriera seguirla. Se apoyó en una pared, aparentemente sin notar el frío aire de la madrugada sobre su desnuda piel. Cerró los ojos, calmando su respiración, dejando su mente en blanco. No quería pensar, no quería recordar, todo era demasiado doloroso. Doloroso. Sí, lo era, pero solo porque ella era una estúpida, sumamente estúpida. ¿Qué había hecho? Era obvio que la noche iba a acabar así, y ella lo había buscado por una parte, pero si sabía que no estaba preparada ¿porque lo había hecho? Se pasó las manos por la cara, alborotándose aún más el pelo. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la garganta seca por el alcohol. No estaba borracha pero sí tenía el cerebro aletargado, espeso; sin embargo, para hacerla sentirla mal estaba muy despierto. Movió el cuello, y entonces se estremeció notablemente, sintiendo por primera vez el frío. Se pasó las manos por los brazos y piernas, intentando entrar en calor, pero era misión imposible. Estaba cansada, tenía frío, le dolían los pies y la cabeza, ah, ¿se había olvidado de mencionar que su casa estaba invadida por unos amantes? Soltó un suspiró de frustración, y entonces entre la niebla de su mente apareció un rayo de luz. Ya sabía adónde ir. Un sitio que conocía muy bien. Un sitio al que había ido siempre cuando estaba falta de cariño. Paró delante de la puerta y solo entonces se le ocurrió adecentarse un poco. Se colocó bien la camisa y la falda, que se había subido de ir corriendo como una loca, y se peinó con los dedos. A pesar de su dolor de pies se puso los tacones, no podía dejar que la viera así o la atosigaría a preguntas, preguntas que no quería responder. Miró el móvil, mordiéndose el labio al ver la hora que era: 5.30 de la madrugada. ¿Y si no estaba despierto? ¿Y si tenía algún tipo de visita o acompañante? _"¿Qué pregunta es esa Kate? Solo buscas un poco de consuelo y una cama donde dormir ya que en la tuya están Lanie y Esposito…"_. Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, preparándose mentalmente. Respiró hondo y llamó con los nudillos. 1, 2, 3 veces.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, oyó su grave y adormilada voz: _"¿Quién es a estas horas? Que mañana madrugo, por dios."_ Se le escapó una sonrisa al imaginárselo en pijama, adormilado, con el culo de gallina de su nuca. Las lágrimas que se le habían congelado con el frío de la calle, volvieron a brotar con fuerza, sacudiendo su cuerpo con los sollozos. Necesitaba verle ya. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, enterrar la cara en su pecho y sentirse segura como solo él y otra persona, en la que ahora no quería pensar, solo podía hacerle sentir. Volvió a llamar, con urgencia. _"¡Ya voy!"_ se oyó, amortiguado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, arrojando un poco de luz al oscuro pasillo:

- ¿Se puede saber que necesita que no pued…? – dejó de hablar de golpe, entornando los ojos para ver mejor. - ¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin responder, ni hablar, solo llorando más fuerte por verle, se lanzó a sus brazos. Enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma, haciendo que su mente volara a años atrás en los que ella hacía lo mismo: abrazarle, a veces sin motivo aparente, pero antes sonreía. Él tardó en reaccionar pero la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole esa seguridad que antes Beckett tanto deseaba.

- Kate, cariño… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Cerró la puerta, haciendo pasar dentro a la detective, todavía abrazada a él. Ella se separó poco a poco, tomando asiento en ese sillón en el que se habían tirado tantas tardes viendo películas ella y él dando cabezadas… Se secó las lágrimas inútilmente porque al recordarlo todo volvieron a caerle más, y cuando pudo controlar los sollozos, relató algunas partes de la historia. Hablaron durante largo rato hasta que ella, después de tanto llorar, se quedó dormida en el sillón, y él dejó un suave beso en su frente, tapándola con una manta:

- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablábamos tanto? Siento que todo hubiera terminado así entre nosotros… - Susurró a una dormida Beckett. Acarició la mejilla de la detective, y tras suspirar, el dueño de la casa se fue a su cama a soñar con todos los momentos que había vivido con Kate.


	9. ¿Cuál es tu peor pesadilla?

**¿Cuál es tu peor pesadilla?**

Despertó sacudida por violentos temblores. Se sentía enferma, con dolor de cabeza y totalmente desorientada. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su cabeza, haciendo que se volviera a tirar en el sillón y enterrase la cabeza debajo de los cojines. No quería sacarla de allí nunca más… Algo encima de la mesa le llamó la atención. Había una taza de café y al lado una nota que decía _"Me tuve que ir pronto a un juicio, vuelvo para la comida. No escapes, me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo. Besos"_. Sonrió tristemente, lamentaba haberse comportado así con él… Se bebió el café, agradeciendo el calor en su cuerpo. Fue dejando de tiritar poco a poco y luego rebuscó en el armario, en busca de un chándal calentito que pudiera usar. Intentó hacer la comida pero el olor del pollo frito le revolvió el estómago y se tuvo que ir corriendo a vomitar al baño, volviendo a tiritar. Se tocó la frente, estaba muy caliente. _"Anoche me debió de coger el frío"_ pensó mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba el termómetro en esa casa que ahora le parecía tan desconocida.

_"Pipi"_. Miró el termómetro: 39 grados. Suspiró, cansada y mareada. Dejó el pollo a medio freír, pensando que ya lo haría él, y se tiró en el sillón encendiendo la televisión pero sin pararse a mirar lo que echaban, ya que el sueño la venció.

Al despertarse ya se encontraba algo mejor y cuando el termómetro pitó lo confirmó, ya no tenía fiebre. Alguien había apagado la tele por lo que supuso que ya había vuelto del juicio, aparte de que tras una rápida mirada a las ventanas vio que ya era por la tarde. El reloj del microondas marcaba las 19.30 del sábado. Se levantó silenciosamente y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, y se quedó mirándole dormir por un rato. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, más concretamente desde que discutieron tras su disparo… Le dolía que tras la muerte de su madre su relación se hubiera enfriado tanto como para que pasaran meses sin hablar, aunque todo fuera por una estúpida discusión y su orgullo. _"Maldito orgullo"_ pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza y cerraba, silenciosamente, la puerta de la habitación, dejando dormir tranquilo a su padre. Tenían mucho que contarse, aparte de que debían hablar sobre todo lo que Beckett le contó la noche anterior en medio de ese ataque de miedo.

Pasó una mano por delante de las estanterías repletas de libros, saltando donde estaba toda la colección de Richard Castle ya que traían recuerdos dolorosos a los que todavía no estaba preparada para hacer frente. Moviendo los dedos con expectación paró ante un libro de poesía, pero pasó de largo cuando el recuerdo de Castle muy cerca de ella leyéndole ese poema de Luis Cernuda llenó su mente. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que como siguiera así no podría hacer nada ya que todo le recordaba a él: su sonrisa; sus risueños ojos, de un azul increíble; sus besos… Dejó caer la mano a un lado de su cadera, y dando media vuelta, volvió al sillón. Se tumbó y, con un antebrazo en su frente, se quedó mirando al techo por mucho tiempo, hasta que los parpados se hicieron demasiado pesados para sujetarlos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Su mente, antes bulliciosa recordando el caso de su madre y cuando la dispararon, se quedó en blanco mientras rebuscaba y mezclaba cosas que compusieran un sueño…

"Estaba en la comisaria, sola. Miró hacia su mesa y vio una nota de Esposito que decía: _"Vamos a por el asesino, VEN CUANTO ANTES."_ No sabía de qué le hablaba su compañero hasta que miró la pizarra y la vio llena de datos de un caso, con anotaciones por todos lados y una línea del tiempo llena de acontecimientos. De repente, todos los detalles aparecieron en su mente, y supo con exactitud a quien debían coger. El escenario cambió y pasó de estar en su coche a estar en un oscuro almacén, con bombillas cada 5 metros que iluminaban lo que se encontraba justo debajo de ellas. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, y el ruido de sus tacones resonaba. Echó mano de la pistola pero no la tenía, no tenía ni la placa ni el móvil ni nada. Se sintió desprotegida pero se obligó a centrarse. Giró sobre sí misma y vio en un rincón un trozo de tubería medio oxidada. La cogió, cerrando las manos a su alrededor con fuerza, afinando el oído y la vista, preparada para cualquier ataque momentáneo. Entró en una habitación llena de maniquís desnudos, todos con las cabezas y hombros gachos, con marcas por todo el cuerpo y cosas escritas por la pared. Pasó una mano por encima de la pintura, leyendo lo que ponía, y reconoció el poema: _"¿Tiene esta oscuridad un nombre? Esta crueldad… Este odio… ¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Se coló en nuestras vidas o la buscamos y abrazamos? Que pasó entonces que ahora enviamos a los niños al mundo como enviamos a los jóvenes a la guerra, con la esperanza de que regresen, pero sabiendo que algunos se perderán por el camino… ¿Cuándo perdimos nuestro camino? Consumidos por las sombras, tragados por la oscuridad… ¿Tiene esta oscuridad un nombre? Es tu nombre…"_ Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la detective, haciendo que apretara tanto la tubería que sus dedos se quedaron blancos. El poema se repetía por todas las paredes, el techo, el suelo… Estaba en el refugio de un loco. Y sin embargo se sentía algo identificada con ese poema, con ese asesino. Ambos estaban sumidos en una oscuridad infinita y buscaban a ciegas el interruptor de la luz. Siguió su camino, saliendo de esa habitación para entrar en una especie de cámara. Al exhalar, vio el vaho que salía de su boca, y se estremeció, hacía bastante frío allí. No oyó nada, ni vio nada. El atacante salió de la nada, como si se hubiera tele transportado. La golpeó en la nuca con algo y ella cayó al suelo, aturdida y mareada. Se giró justo a tiempo de ver como alguien se tiraba encima de ella y como resonaba por todo la cámara el sonido de un disparo. Beckett quedó atrapada bajo ese cuerpo, ahora un peso inerte.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó a su protector, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Y si era Ryan? ¿O Espo? ¿Y si era Castle? El miedo se apoderó de ella, paralizándola antes de que la hiciera reaccionar y sacudirse el peso de encima, buscando una cara o algún signo de vida. Y cuando encontró ambos, se quedó sin respiración…

- ¡NO! Castle, venga, abre los ojos… - empezó a llorar sin control, olvidándose del asesino, solo pudiendo concentrarse en la cara del escritor, mortalmente pálida en sus brazos. – Por favor… No me puedes dejar, no ahora… Castle, Rick, lo recuerdo todo, y yo también te quiero, pero no me dejes… Por favor…

Castle abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando en ellos un enorme dolor. Beckett le dejó suavemente en el suelo y buscó desesperada la herida, quitándose el abrigo aunque hacía mucho frío, para taponar la herida, como queriendo evitar que por ahí escapara la vida del escritor.

- ¿Lo…? ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó Castle, con voz quebrada, y entre dientes.

- Sí… - las lágrimas de Kate se mezclaban con las del escritor – Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no estaba lista…

- Da… No pasa nada, Kate. – intentó levantar una mano pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y cayó al suelo, inerte. Beckett la cogió entre las suyas, sintiendo un suave apretón. – Hace mucho frío, Kate. Abrázame, por favor.

La detective hizo lo que le pedía, abrazándole mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Castle, llorando.

- Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, Kate. Promételo. No te hundas de nuevo… Enamórate de alguien extraordinario, olvídame…

- No… No podré… Castle, te amo. No me pidas que te olvide… No hables como si ya estuvieras muerto…

- Lo… - un ataque de tos interrumpió al escritor, que se manchó la comisura del labio con sangre. – Lo estoy, Kate… Mírame.

Beckett le limpió la sangre, mirándole con ternura, entre las lágrimas y el miedo:

- Te quiero, Richard Alexander Rodgers, desde el principio de toda nuestra historia… - Le dio un suave beso y al separarse del escritor, vio sus, antaño azules y chisposos ojos, ahora vidriosos, sin vida… Lanzó un grito desgarrador, que resonó por toda la cámara. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, intentando que se separaran del cuerpo sin vida de Castle pero ella se las sacudió de encima, abrazándole con fuerza, y susurrando a su oído que le quería, aunque él ya estaba lejos, muy lejos…"

Beckett despertó de golpe en el sillón, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Miró el cojín y lo vio mojado con todas las lágrimas que había derramado y que aún seguían cayendo de sus ojos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Se levantó rápidamente, girando por el salón. El sueño había sido tan real, tan vívido… Aún sentía la angustia apretando su garganta, impidiendo que respirara, el miedo, la tristeza, la impotencia al ver que Castle moría lentamente. Se llevó la mano a los labios, notando aun los fríos labios del escritor, muerto ya… Un sollozo la sacudió y se tapó la boca, intentando ahogarlo para no despertar a su padre. Miró el reloj del microondas: 3.30 de la madrugada. Daba igual la hora, necesitaba comprobar que a Castle no le hubiera pasado nada, daba igual como habían terminado las cosas el viernes… Se puso unas deportivas que su padre aun guardaba de cuando iba a pasar los fines de semana, se recogió el revuelto pelo en una coleta y sin querer perder más tiempo, salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa, solo pensando en Castle, en verle y abrazarle, sentirle vivo y a salvo en sus brazos…

-0o0o0o-

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron de un inquieto sueño, si no le hubieran interrumpido habría acabado en una pesadilla. Se sintió ligeramente desorientado, hasta que vio que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, con una mala a postura a juzgar por el dolor de su cuello. No recordaba porque se había despertado, así que volvió a buscar postura, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando vio la hora en su iPhone. Pero entonces, volvieron a llamar con fuerza a la puerta, nerviosamente. Se levantó lentamente, mascullando que qué horas eran esas de hacer una visita, se puso las zapatillas y cogió la sudadera que reposaba en un brazo del sillón, no era plan de abrir la puerta sin camiseta, aparte de que tenía un poco de frío. Estiró el cuello, masajeándose y moviéndolo en círculos. Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a repetirse.

- ¡Ya voy, por dios! Un poco de paciencia… - Castle sacudió la cabeza, indignado. Fue sin ninguna prisa a abrir la puerta, el que le molestara ahora que se aguantara. Sabía que no eran ni su madre ni Alexis, ya que ambas le habrían llamado al móvil, así que no estaba preocupado más que por una personita que intentaba mantener alejada de su mente. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y antes de abrir respiró hondo, para aclararse la mente y no parecer tan dormido.

Abrió y se quedó paralizado cuando solo pudo notar unos brazos y un cuerpo muy familiar lanzarse a sus brazos. Beckett le abrazó, con fuerza, y Castle notó por la humedad de su camisa que estaba llorando. La detective pegó su cuerpo totalmente al del escritor, y al no llevar tacones su cabeza quedó a la altura de su corazón. Castle podía notar el de Beckett latir desbocado contra sus costillas. Tardó en responder al abrazo, extrañado y en shock. Entonces, tan repentinamente como le había abrazado, Beckett se separó de él, confirmando sus sospechas: estaba llorando. Y parecía bastante asustada.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Dónde has estado? – Castle la atosigó a preguntas pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza a todo. El moño se le había deshecho y seguía respirando agitadamente, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. El escritor conocía esos síntomas muy bien, tocó con su mano la frente de Beckett, y asintió.

- Kate, tienes fiebre… Ven aquí – y cogiéndola del codo suavemente, la guio hasta el sillón, donde la hizo sentar ya que no se quería tumbar. Fue a la cocina y cogiendo un paño, lo mojó con agua fría, para refrescarle la cara a Beckett. La hizo quitarse la sudadera, quedando en su camiseta de tirantes, y le dijo que se pasara el paño por el pecho y la frente.

La detective obedeció, haciendo lo que Castle le decía, pero cuando él iba a levantarse a por algo más, ella le cogió de la mano, parándole. El escritor la miró fijamente, confuso, y Beckett soltó su mano lentamente:

- Tuve una pesadilla – explicó en voz baja. Castle se sentó, y aguardó. – Íbamos a pillar a un asesino, y yo estaba sola e indefensa en un almacén, entré en una habitación llena de maniquís con aspecto derrotado y llenos de marcas y cosas. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban escritos con el mismo poema, ese que dice _"¿Tiene nombre esta oscuridad?"_…

Castle asintió, reconocía el poema aunque solo fuera porque lo había escuchado en One Tree Hill. Kate se quedó mirando un rato un punto fijo, con la mente en otro sitio, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos al recordarlo todo otra vez. El escritor se estuvo callado, esperando a que ella estuviera lista para seguir. Beckett cogió aire y continuó:

- Entonces salí de esa habitación y entré en una cámara donde hacía mucho frío. No le vi venir, simplemente apareció detrás de mí y me golpeó, tirándome al suelo y dejándome mareada… Y… - se le quebró la voz y no pudo más, los sollozos volvieron y Castle se acercó a ella rápidamente, abrazándola.

- Ssshh… Tranquila, fue solo un sueño… No lo cuentes si no estás lista. – Ella negó y se tragó las lágrimas.

- El asesino me disparó pero alguien se me tiró encima, haciendo de escudo humano. Yo no sabía quién era pero sabía que le habían dado. Pregunté _"¿Quién eres?"_ asustada de que fueran Ryan o Espo o… O tu… Y cuando me lo sacudí de encima mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad… - Beckett sacudió la cabeza, tapándose la boca con una mano. Castle acarició su mejilla, y le levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es tu peor pesadilla?

- Tú – respondió Beckett. Él se separó de ella bruscamente, dolido. Entonces vio como ella se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, y una expresión de horror se extendió por su cara mientras se acercaba de nuevo al escritor, cogiéndole de la mano. - ¡No! Quiero decir… Eras tú. Te habían disparado a ti. Eras tú el que se moría en mis brazos mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que abrazarte y decirte que no podría hacer lo que me pedías… Mi peor pesadilla es perderte, Castle. Por eso nunca dije nada… - se calló de repente.

- ¿Nunca dijiste nada de que, Beckett? – él la miraba inquisitivamente, con sospecha en sus ojos.

- De… - suspiró, derrotada. – Nunca te dije que me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó cuando me dispararon. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste como si fuera ayer… "_Quédate conmigo… Te quiero, Kate. Te quiero…"_ – repitió la detective, con los ojos cerrados, sin querer mirar hacia Castle para no ver lo que probablemente sería su cara de odio, de dolor, de traición…


	10. New York al otro lado de la ventana

**Bueeeeno, aquí esta el último capítulo. El final. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER & COMENTAR, sinceramente.** **MUCHAS GRACIAS RAQUELLIONS, por ser mis fans. A vuestros pies chicas :)**

**Nota - En esta historia Castle nunca recibió la llamada del Sr. Smith, nunca le ocultó a Beckett eso. Solo investigó el disparo, pero eso Kate ya lo sabe desde el principio**

* * *

**New York al otro lado de la ventana**

Beckett levantó al cabo de un rato la cabeza, obligada por la gentil pero firme mano del escritor en su barbilla. Le miró a esos azules ojos por un momento, pero no pudo aguantar y terminó desviando la mirada.

- Beckett… - al ver que no respondía, Castle suavizó más aún su voz – Kate, mírame, por favor. Déjame verte los ojos.

La detective le miró, reticente, con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas enrojecidas todavía por la fiebre. El paño que le había dado el escritor estaba olvidado encima de una rodilla de Beckett, traspasando el agua a su pantalón, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Tenía miedo. Al mirar a Castle esperaba ver enfado. Enfado y traición. Pero se quedó sin respiración al ver que él la miraba con ojos… ¿Divertidos? Sí, divertidos y cariñosos. ¿Por qué…? Beckett sacudió la cabeza, confusa:

- ¿No estás enfadado? ¿No me odias? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – preguntó a su vez Castle.

- Por haberte mentido, por haberte engañado, por haber estado todo este tiempo reteniendo esa valiosa información… ¡Por muchas cosas, Castle! Lo he hecho todo mal…

- No, no, no… Beckett – el escritor se rio por lo bajo – Ya lo sabía.

- ¿QUÉ? – los ojos de la detective se abrieron de par en par, mirando incrédulos hacia Castle, que asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo sospeché desde el principio. Aquel día me había quedado dormido encima de tu mesa de la comisaria, investigando. En cuanto recibí la llamada salí corriendo a arreglarme, estaba muy nervioso, pero al abrir la puerta y verte con Josh – masculló el nombre, poniendo cara de desagrado. – Sentí que algo iba mal, y cuando me dijiste que estaba todo negro algo en tu mirada me gritaba lo contrario. Me decía que insistiera, y cuando lo iba a hacer vi también tu miedo y me callé. Lo fui dejando pasar pero en el caso del 3XA mis sospechas volvieron…

Beckett frunció el ceño y lo recordó. Él la había preguntado si empezaba a recordar y al responder le había fallado la voz, teniendo que repetirlo. Asintió, ella misma habría sospechado también.

- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste entonces? – hasta entonces el escritor solo había hablado de sospechas.

- El día que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor. Me contaste que tenías malos sueños con el día del disparo, y cuando te pregunté te volvió a fallar la voz y asentiste para ti misma, como convenciéndote de que era lo mejor.

- Pero… - Beckett iba a comentar algo pero Castle puso su dedo índice en los labios de la detective, callándola.

- Espera. No fue tanto descubrirlo como hacer que mis sospechas aumentasen mucho. Me diste razones para dudarlo y tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar… Llegué a la conclusión de que algo me ocultabas, algo gordo. – se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio.

Beckett sonrió levente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, todavía insegura:

- Vaya, Castle… Empiezas a pensar como un policía.

- Hombre, son cuatro años ya. – respondió el escritor con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Entonces la sonrisa desapareció, y Beckett se encogió, esperando el enfado que tenía que venir. Pero no pasó nada, Castle solo se quedó pensativo, mirando al espacio que había entre ellos dos, con el ceño fruncido.

- Debes… - empezó a decir Kate – Debes saber que yo estoy muy dañada, Castle. Mi muralla interior a veces se echa sobre mí, ahogándome y sumiéndome en la más absoluta oscuridad, de manera que no logro saber que está bien o que está mal, ni me deja tener relaciones por culpa de mis miedos. Ya lo sabes… Yo… – suspiró- Te debo una explicación por todo lo que pasó el viernes. Me comporté como una gilipollas, como una adolescente asustada ante una primera vez. No puedo explicar ni excusar mi comportamiento porque no tiene perdón, así que no estaría sorprendida si te negaras a…

No pudo seguir hablando porque el escritor, se acercó de golpe a ella, juntando sus labios en busca de un beso. La empujó con su cuerpo, acabando ambos tumbados en el sillón, pero sin separar sus labios. Kate tardó en reaccionar, tomada por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba eso por parte de Castle. Éste se separó de ella, y cuando vio que pretendía volver a hablar, volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez abriendo su boca y obligando a la detective a abrir la suya. La besó suavemente al principio, notando como el cuerpo de Beckett se relajaba bajo el suyo, perdiéndose en ese beso y buscando más. Las manos de la detective se enredaron en su pelo, empujando su cabeza en busca de más profundidad en ese beso. La indecisa lengua de Beckett casi parecía pedir permiso para entrar en el juego, cosa que Castle dejó muy claro que quería. Perdió sus manos en los largos cabellos de Kate, quitando esa goma de pelo que le molestaba y enredando los dedos en sus suaves rizos. La detective se estremeció al notar las expertas manos de Castle rozando su cintura y espalda por encima de la camiseta, y ella misma empujó al escritor a explorar por debajo de la camiseta, ansiando sentir ese calor, ese fuego que había protagonizado sus anteriores encuentros. Castle no se hizo de rogar y pronto la camiseta de tirantes de la detective dejó de ser un estorbo ya que salió volando. Beckett sonrió cuando oyó algunos botones de la camisa del escritor rebotar contra el suelo al abrirla de golpe, y Castle se la quitó con una sacudida de hombros. Se separó de los adictivos labios de la detective, y mirando seriamente a esos ojos verde avellana ahora oscurecidos por el deseo, dijo:

- No me importa que estés dañada… Yo elegí quererte con todas las consecuencias, elegí que tu fueses la persona que llenase mis días de sonrisas, elegí que me comieses a besos, elegí también tu voz al otro lado del teléfono. Elegí llorar por ti de vez en cuando, elegí que no quería otros abrazos, ni otras manos jugando con mi pelo. Elegí que tú fueses mi locura y mi cordura. Elegí las idas y venidas, las despedidas, la impotencia y la incertidumbre, pero a tu lado. Elegí el miedo a fallar y los impulsos, elegí darte el poder de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí, elegí las miradas, elegí temblar, elegí hacerme adicto a ti, a tus manías y a tu manera de vivir el día junto a mí. Elegí conservar intacto cada momento y dejar huella. Elegí no callarme nada, elegí dártelo todo, elegí hablar de nosotros cuando hablaba de mí, elegí ser fuerte y luchar por un solo motivo, elegí darte todas mis oportunidades, elegí que tú fueses mi vida, para siempre. Elegí no poner límites. Elegí arriesgarme y jugármela por ti. ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo?

Beckett negó, haciendo que las lágrimas que contenía en los ojos, se derramaran. Castle se las secó con las yemas de los dedos, acariciando la cara de la detective mientras la miraba con infinito amor. Se acercó a su oído, y tras rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Kate, susurró sensualmente:

- Lo mejor es que lo volvería a elegir un millón de veces si hiciera falta…

La detective sonrió, dándole besos mezclados con lágrimas al escritor.

- Siempre… - contestó contra los labios de Castle, hundiendo luego la nariz en su cuello, respirando su aroma mientras mordisqueaba y besaba la piel del escritor. Cuando los dientes de Beckett se cerraron con suavidad alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de Castle, éste soltó un gemido y volvió a buscar los labios de la detective, buscando fundirse con ellos, pegando sus cuerpos a más no poder. Bajó por el cuello de Kate, haciendo un camino de besos, continuando por el pecho y su vientre, jugando con la lengua en su ombligo mientras los gemidos y suspiros de la detective se convertían en música celestial para sus oídos. Beckett arañaba con cuidado su espalda, excitando al escritor, que se esmeraba más con sus besos y sus caricias.

La ropa fue dejando de ser un impedimento para ellos dos, que solo buscaban sentir la piel del otro, fundirse con ella hasta que no se reconociera quien era uno y quien era el otro. Ser un solo ser cada noche que pasaran juntos, recorriéndose y conociéndose, experimentando y grabando en la mente el cuerpo del otro, el roce de sus pieles, su aroma, sus puntos débiles, sus besos, sus gemidos y suspiros. Querían subir tanto la temperatura de la habitación que explotara al mismo tiempo que ellos. Querían consumirse, fundirse de placer en los brazos del otro, dormir plácidamente sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente lo primero que verían sería la cara del otro, su pelo revuelto, sus brillantes y felices ojos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo por una fina película de sudor, testigo de esa noche de pasión, desenfreno, deseo… Pero sobre todo, amor. Infinito amor. Palabra susurradas en el oído, gritos en el momento máximo, caricias especiadas con cariño. Promesas hechas en los labios del otro, sin necesidad de expresarlas, solo con una mirada o un beso ya se entendían… Todas esas muestras de amor, a lo largo de la noche, su primera noche, pero que ya la sentían como si llevaran toda la vida haciendo eso. Sabían exactamente dónde buscar para volver al otro loco, donde tenían ese punto débil, donde besar, donde y como acariciar, que hacer… Una noche infinita para dos jóvenes amantes.

-0o0o0o-

Sábanas revueltas, una rayo de luz en la cara, cuerpos desnudos, calor en la espalda, pelo enredado. Una ambulancia en la calle, pájaros piando, algún vecino con la música a tope, cláxones, gritos de un vendedor… New York al otro lado de la ventana. Cosquillas en la espalda, causadas por un perezoso dedo que dibujaba en ella; mariposas revoloteando por el estómago, labios hinchados y ligeramente doloridos por los mordiscos, el corazón rebosando felicidad, una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Dedos entrelazados, piernas enredadas, cálidos brazos a su alrededor, un cuerpo con el que encajaba perfectamente. Sentirse cómoda y segura, satisfecha por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Completa como nunca se había sentido… Se giró en la cama, buscando… Azul. Brillante, radiante, chispeante, SU azul:

- La perfección a mi lado – susurró una grave voz, que conocía muy bien, en su oído.

A Kate se le escapó una carcajada, y unos suaves labios recorrieron el contorno de su mandíbula y boca, hasta juntarse en un perezoso y lento beso. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, sonriendo ambos:

- ¿Le han dicho alguna vez, Sr. Castle, que está muy sexy recién despertado? – comentó Beckett hundiendo su nariz en el hueco del cuello del escritor. Su pecho vibró al reírse:

- Bueno, sí me han comentado que soy terriblemente atractivo. Y un genio en la cama…

- Wow, baja Modesto que sube Castle – bromeó Beckett, riéndose. Depositó un beso en el cuello del escritor, seguido de varios más. Sus manos acariciaron el torso de Castle.

- Mmmm… Como sigas así, me dormiré de nuevo – murmuró el escritor contra el pelo de Kate.

- Te doy permiso tras la noche de ayer – sonrió al recordarlo todo. Castle no contestó, y ella vio que se había dormido. Apoyó el codo en la cama y descansó la cabeza en la mano, mirándole. Sus largas pestañas, su pelo revuelto, la sombra de una barba incipiente, su tranquila respiración, sus lentos latidos…

¿Y de eso huyó? ¿De esa paz, esa tranquilidad, esa satisfacción, esa sensación de plenitud? ¿Esa ternura que parecía que no le cabía en el pecho? ¿Esa mezcla de aromas? ¿Era eso lo que tanto la asustaba? Porque ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de cuanto le quería. Le besó suavemente en el hombro, sin despertarle, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Castle y se quedó dormida mientras oía como el corazón del escritor latía tranquilamente, sabiendo que cuando se despertara su musa estaría a su lado.

Siempre.


End file.
